


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: In the city of Magnolia, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are two college students who's lives change forever when they encounter two animals who were experimented on by Dr. Acnologia Kingston. The results the two of them developing extraordinary powers which leads to them becoming the super heroes known as Red Dragon and Blue Tiger. But the hero business becomes a huge struggle when it effects their famalilies, their friends, and the women that each of them love.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Character Description

So recently I've been watching Spider Man movies and TV series. Next thing I knew I thought of this. It's a Fairy Tail AU fic based off of the Spider Man comics and adaptions. For this both Natsu and Gray fill the roles of Peter Parker/Spider Man but they'll be associated with different versions of Peter Parker/Spider Man.

So here's a description of the characters and what Spider Man character they'll be associated with. 

Natsu Dragneel (Peter Parker/Spider Man) - He will be associated with Andrew Garfield's Spider Man and the main character from The Spectacular Spiderman tv series. He's lived with his widower father and starts out as a very shy and nerdy kid until he gets bitten by the komodo dragon and obtains incredible powers. Shortly after this he at first, uses his powers for his own personal gain until his father is killed. This motivates him to become the Red Dragon.

Gray Fullbuster (Also Peter Parker/Spiderman) - He will be associated with Tobey Maguire's Spider Man and the main character from the 1994 Spider Man series. He was orphaned at a young age and taken in by his Aunt Ur. He and Natsu have been friends since childhood. He starts out very anti social and isolated due to bullying until he's scratched by the tiger and also gets powers. After almost losing his aunt he too feels motivated to become a hero, one called the Blue Tiger.

Lucy Heartfilia (Gwen Stacy) - A well-balanced, popular, some what self-conscious but sweet girl who both Natsu and Gray have a crush on. Despite her popularity she was always kind and respectful to everyone including Natsu and Gray, she always spoke up against the bullies who harrassed them. She develops a crush on red dragon after he saves her life though she's unaware that he's really Natsu who she later finds herself developing romantic feelings for.

Juvia Lockser (Mary Jane Watson) - A kind, smart, insecure, theatre loving girl who dreams of becoming an actress. She's Lucy's best friend and is secretly in love with Gray though he is often oblivious to his feelings due to his crush on Lucy. But over time as the pressure of being a super hero takes it's toll on Gray, she serves as his emotional support causing him to fall in love with her.

Erza Scarlet (Mariah Crawford) - A very ambitious, caring, and gifted medical student. She's the only one who knows Natsu and Gray's secret and she goes out of her way to help the boys when the unstable D.N.A of the experimented animals starts to cause them health problems. She also does everything she can to help them keep their secret.

Mard Geer (Norman Osborne/The Green Goblin) - The ruthless, cruel, greedy, and unsympathetic owner of a leading chemical manufacturing firm. He seeks to shut down Dr. Acnologia's work and any other rival he has. He experiments on himself with a newly invented chemical that enhances his abilities. He becomes the villain the Black Demon who begins destroying his rivals. He is Natsu's worst enemy and he vows to destroy everything and everyone Natsu loves.

Acnologia (Doctor Octavius/Doc Ock) - Once a renowned scientist who only wanted to use science to make the world a better place. He created the experimental dragon and tiger who gave Natsu and Gray their powers, after losing his specimens he becomes desperate and uses an unstable machine on himself that drives him insane. He goes on a vengeful killing spree on those who wronged him while trying to reconstruct a very dangerous experiment.

Gildarts Clive (Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard) - Natsu's college professor. A widower who is desperately struggling to provide for his daughter Cana. So desperate that he ends up getting himself mutated after making a terrible deal with Mard Geer. Nevertheless Natsu still tries to help him get cured from his mutation.

Jellal Fernandes (Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter) - A noble hunter who served as Erza's guide on an expedition. He and Erza fell in love but he was later fatally injured and close to death. To save his life Erza gave him an unstable drug that heals his wounds but put his mind in the state of a wild animal. He become vicious and dangerous so she fled to find a cure for him but he followed her.

Igneel Dragneel (Uncle Ben) - Natsu's wise and devoted single father who's been raising Natsu alone ever since his wife left. He's the one who gives Natsu that famous line "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." When he's shot by a mugger who Natsu let get away, he dies. This is what prompts his son to become a super hero.

Ur Milkovich (Aunt May) - Gray's loving and hard working aunt who raised Gray after the deaths of his parents. She can be very abrasive but has a big heart. She takes in Natsu after his father dies and is very supportive of Gray and Juvia's growing relationship.

Laxus Dreyar (Eddie Brock/Flash Thompon) - A bully who often harrassed Natsu and Gray but he admired their super heor alter egos that is until they expose him for swiping Gildarts's inventions and selling them. He blames Natsu and Gray for consequences caused by his own actions. He plots to destroy them both when he bonds with a dangerous symboite that turns him into a violent criminal.

Lyon Vastia (Harry Osborne) - Gray's roommate in college who develops a crush on Juvia. At first he's a good friend to Gray and supports him however he can until he finds out that Juvia loves Gray which causes him to envy his friend. Note: There is no relation between him and Mard Geer.

Meredy (Liz Allan) - Juvia's college roommate who harbors a secret crush on Lyon. She starts out disliking Gray due to the fact that he's so oblivious to Juvia's feelings but eventually she grows to like him.

Gajeel Redfox (Jonah Jameson) - The publisher of the newspaper business, Gray's boss when he hires him to be a photographer, and Juvia's older brother. He's a brash, loud, jerk with a heart of gold who thinks that anyone who wears a mask can't be trusted. He and his wife have been caring for Juvia and he's very protective of her. He's also very hard on Gray but secretly likes him.

Levy Mcgarden (Anna Watson) - Gajeel's wife and Juvia's sister in law. She's much more calm and level headed than her husband, she'll often serve as his voice of reason. She will also scheme with Ur to set Gray and Juvia up on dates.

Jude Heartfilia (Captain George Stacy) - Magnolia's captain of the police force and Lucy's father. He's a workaholic who sees Red Dragon and Blue Tiger as criminals, he also dislikes Natsu and is against the idea of his daughter having any relationship with him. However he does love Lucy and only wants what's best for her.

Mirajane Strauss (Ashley Kafka) - A young psychologist who works to rehabilitate the criminally insane. Laxus is one of his patients and she works as hard as she can to get him to change. As Laxus starts to fall in love with her he finds himself wanting to change for the better. She's also Erza's roomate from college, the two bonded over their desire to help others and the fact that they're both romantically involved with men who become mentally ill.


	2. Chapter 1

College. It's the ultimate start of a person's journey toward independence or at least that's how I saw it. A fresh new start for me and my friends where we can make our own decisions about life. At first that sounded so excited and fun for me until I realized just how difficult making life choices was. Oh yeah, you probably wanna know who I am right?

I'm Natsu Dragneel, just your average ordinary college fresh men or at least I thought I was. Then the most incredible thing happened to me but I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start at the beginning, like every great human being my life had humble beginnings. I was born nineteen years ago in a fairly small hospital to local mechanic Igneel Dragneel. 

Money was always a problem for us, when I was a kid I would hear my parents argue so much about it. How much they made, how much they lost, how much they had to give to taxes and pay bills with. Mom blamed all our financial problems on Dad and one day it became too much for her so she left. I'll never forget the day after she left us. 

I was six years old and I had just woken up that morning. I went down stairs to get breakfast only to find Dad crying by the front door. I had never seen him cry before.

"Dad." I said. 

At the sound of my voice my dad realized I was there. He stood up from the floor and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Dad why are you crying?" I asked him. Looking around I soon became aware that we were the only two people here. "Dad where's Mom?"

As soon as I asked that question Dad hugged me and started crying.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

He kept saying those words to me over and over again. It wasn't until years later that I realized that Dad blamed himself for Mom leaving but I never blamed him. It was her choice to leave, it's not like he made her. Ever since she left Dad had done everything he could to take care of me. So I guess you could say for a long time it was just me and Dad. 

But then things changed when I went to high school and that's where I met my first best friend Gray Fullbuster. We met in a janitor's closet where the bullies left us there duck taped to each other. Until the janitor came to cut us loose we decided to kill time by talking and we learned that we had a lot in common. We were both targets for dumb ass bullies, we both loved science though his major was biology and anatomy while I preferred physics and chemistry, we both only had one family member in our lives, and most of all we both had the worst luck with women. So it was only natural they we become best buds for life. Oh sure we didn't get always along, in fact we would fight a lot but all in all we shared almost everything. We shared the same classes, the same issues, even the same crush.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and in my eyes she was the most perfect woman who had ever existed. She was popular, bright, and well liked by everyone but what made her so perfect was that despite being with the in crowd she always saw me. Me, the school's biggest loser who no one except Gray ever gave a single thought about. But she didn't just see me, she talked to me like I was a human being and she always stood up for me whenever the bullies used me as their own personal punching bag but someone like me or Gray didn't have a chance with someone like her. 

Okay so you know about my humble backstory, my family, my best friend, and my crush now you're going to hear about Gray and I ended up sharing way more than what the average best buddies should share. It all began on a college field trip we were taking to the laboratory of Dr. Acnologia Kingston. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey stop the bus!" Natsu shouted as he and Gray ran after the bus that was taking their college science class on a field trip.

"This is all your fault!" Gray said. "If you had just kept your essay paper in a folder instead of laying it around somewhere we wouldn't have missed the bus!"

"Hey man you didn't have to wait for me you know?" Natsu replied. 

"Are you kidding? If I hadn't of waited for you then my aunt would ground me for a week."

As they got closer to the bus they both banged on the windows trying to get the bus driver to stop. He and the other students just laughed at them. Well not all of the students, one pretty blonde girl who wouldn't stand for this. She was Lucy Heartfilia, the one person on that bus who treated those two with respect and kindness.

"Stop the bus!" She told the driver. "They've been trailing us since Clover Town."

The driver groaned in frustration but he pulled over for Natsu and Gray who quickly got on the bus. During their search for an empty seat, Laxus Dreyar the campus bully stuck out his foot and tripped Natsu.

"Real mature Laxus." Gray said helping Natsu up. 

"What? I didn't do it." He said faking innocence. 

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked her voice filled with concern.

"Me?" He squeaked with a blush. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry about Laxus, he can be such a jerk."

"No kidding." Gray said. "Thanks for getting the bus to stop for us Lucy."

"Not a problem, somebody has to look out for you boys right?" She said with a smile before returning to her seat.

Natsu and Gray sat in empty seat in the way back, their gazes not leaving the blonde for one minute.

"We're wasting our time aren't we pal?" Gray said. 

"Definitely." Natsu said. "But she's so..."

"I know but maybe we should change the subject before we start drooling. So are you excited about meeting Dr. Kingston?"

"I guess. Truth be told I don't know that much about him."

"Seriously? The guy's a genius. Did you know that he was able to find a cure for a pandemic just by mixing some special herbs with the blood of the animal who spread the disease? I've been his biggest fan ever since I was a kid. He was the one who actually got me into biology and anatomy."

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy."

When the bus finally arrived the students were greeted at the labratory by their professor Gildarts Clive who led them inside to observe the lab of Professor Clive's old friend from college and fellow scientist Dr. Acnologia Kingston.

"Now remember class you are free to observe but that is all. Don't touch anything." Professor Clive instructed. 

"Gildarts." Dr. Kinston approached him. 

"Acnologia, how are you?"

"Just fine thank you."

They smiled and shook hands.

"Good to see you Gildarts, you remember my wife Sonya?" He directed Gildarts's attention over to the lovely brunette in a lab coat.

"Of course. Sonya you look more beautiful each time I see you." He said.

"Gildarts you always were a shameless flatterer." She giggled. "Are those your students over there?"

"Yes they are." 

"Which ones actually pay attention in class?" Acnologia joked.

Gildarts chuckled.

"That would be those three over there." He gestured his eyes toward Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Gray Fullbuster are my best students."

"Really?"

"Yes they're very brillant. As a matter of fact Mr. Fullbuster happens to be one of your biggest fans."

"Oh, did you hear that Sonya? I have a fan."

"I'm not surprised." She said. 

"He's the one who wrote that paper on the history of organic medicine." Gildarts said.

"You don't say, he wrote that ingenious paper? I've been dying to meet that kid who wrote that. Do you mind if I introduce myself?"

"Not at all." 

Acnologia smiled and went over with Sonya to Natsu and Gray who were talking to each other. 

"Excuse me." He said. "Which one of you gentlemen is Gray Fullbuster?"

"That would be me sir." The dark haired young man said eagerly. 

"Pleasure to meet you young man." He said holding out his hand to shake. 

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine sir." Gray shook his hand. 

"Professor Clive says that you're a big fan of mine."

"I am sir. I've admired you for years."

"Is that so? And here I thought the younger generation didn't care too much for science anymore."

"I care. I mean who wouldn't want to learn how the bodies of to cure diseases and improve health for everyone?"

"You'd be surprised how many aren't interested. Tell me what do you think of my research on finding a way to establish a connection between the D.N.A of man and animal?"

"I think it's brillant."

"You don't think it's crazy?"

"No sir. Not at all. Animals have very highly developed senses and heightened strength, if there was a way to give them to human beings imagine how much stronger their health could be and how much more they could accomplish."

"Sonya I like this boy. He understands my vision."

"I understand your vision dear." She said.

"You're my wife you have to understand me otherwise this marriage wouldn't work for as long as it has."

They both laughed and shared a kiss.

"Mr. Fullbuster do you have anyone special in your life?" Sonya asked.

"Romantic wise? No. Most aren't really interested, they think I'm a little weird."

"Then it's their loss my boy." Acnologia said. "Because judging by the paper you wrote wrote on organic medication I can already see that you've got great potiential."

"You read my paper?"

"It was one of the best that I had ever seen. With the intelligence and devotion that you have, you're bound to find a girl who will appreciate your gifts and support your goals. Just like my Sonya does for me?"

"Well any woman would be out of her mind not to appreciate a smart, kind, and caring man like you Acnologia or support his desire to find cures for diseases." Sonya said. "You're just so wonderful."

"Now Sonya I'm only doing what God intended for science to be used for. Remember this Gray to use science will make you a smart man. But to use science to help others, that is what will make you a brillant man."

Gray couldn't agree more with his words. Natsu smiled to himself as he watched them chant, he had never seen his best friend so excitied in all his life. But then again Natsu would probably be the same way he had met the man or woman he admired the most. He decided to wander off and continue his observation of the lab by himself when he spotted someone sneaking into the back room. 

He looked suspicous and Natsu didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that this person was up to no good. So quietly followed after him.


	4. Chapter 3

As quietly as possible, Natsu followed the suspicious looking individual into the backroom where he saw that had cages and tanks containing various small animals. Birds, rabbits, frogs, snakes, bats, lizards, mice, even some fish. 

"I wonder what they're using these animals for." He thought. 

Suddenly he was startled by a roar and a hiss. Turning around he saw two large cages: one that contained a komodo dragon and one that contained a sumatran tiger. 

"What the hell?" Natsu cried while trying to keep his pounding heart under control. 

"Yes sir I'm in." 

Natsu heard a voice coming closer. Acting fast, he hid. The voice belonged to the person he was following. A man in a lab coat who was talking on the phone. 

"Yes the dragon and the tiger are here...You want me to do what? But isn't that a little risky?...No! No! I haven't forgotten how much you're paying me for this. I'll do it, I just hope you know what you're doing." 

He hung up and then he started unlocking the cages containing the komodo dragon and the sumatran tiger. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Natsu said. 

"Get out of here kid! This none of your business!" 

"You're not letting those animals out are you? They could kill somebody!" 

Before Natsu could do anything else, he unlocked the cage that held the dragon. The large reptile was released, feeling scared Natsu quickly ran out the background screaming: "Run! Everyone run!" 

"Natsu what's wrong?" Gildarts asked. 

"This guy in the back! He opened the cages! He let the animals loose! A dragon and a tiger!" 

"What?! No!" Acnologia shouted in horror. "My experiment!" 

The dragon and the tiger both came running into the room.

"Everybody outside now!" Gildarts shouted.

The students and everyone else there started to scream and run in terror of two predatory animals chasing them. In the mist of the chaos, Lucy tripped in the crowd and fell down. By the time she was able to get up again she found herself face to face with the dragon.

She screamed, Natsu was the only one who noticed. When he saw the komodo dragon open it's large jaws to bite down on Lucy who had become paralyzed with fear. In an instant, Natsu darted toward the dragon and grabbed hold of it's jaw before it could bite her.

"Run Lucy!" He told her. "Run now! Before- Ahh!"

His grip wasn't strong enough and the dragon bit his hand hard. 

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, horrified.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" He seethed in pain. "I'll be right behind you!"

Believing his words, Lucy got up and ran away. Natsu tried to break loose and follow after her but the dragon's fangs were too strong and the pain was so great that he ended up passing out. The dragon released Natsu's hand and slithered away, apparently he didn't like how Natsu tasted. But the tiger saw him as a free meal. The large feline approached his unconscious body with hungry eyes and his tongue licking his chops. However his impending meal was interrupted by a glass test tube being thrown at him by Gray.

"Hey! Over here!" He shouted trying to get it's attention. "Here kitty, kitty. Come and get me!"

The tiger forgot about Natsu immediately and it lunged for Gray. He tried to dodge it's attacks the best he could but the tiger managed to scratch his arm. Gray fell down, clutching his bleeding arm in pain and closing his eyes as he prepared himself for what seemed to be the end of his life. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a gun shot being fired that he opened his eyes again and he saw the tiger lying dead on the floor. At the door of the lab was a group of police men who had shot the tiger and then quickly shot the dragon when they saw it heading for an open window. 

Gray and Natsu were taken to the ambulance that arrived only moments after the police did. Both young men were taken to the hospital and their families were called immediately. Natsu's father rushed to the hospital faster than a speeding bullet but Gray's father didn't come or rather he couldn't come. 

Gray's parents weren't in his life anymore. He was just eight years old when his mother and father died in plan crash while traveling back from a second honeymoon. With no other living realtives, he was placed in the care of his mother's older sister Ur Milkovich who had been rasing him as her own ever since. She happened to live next door to the Dragneel family so Igneel had her travel with him to the hospital in his car. She found her precious nephew sitting on a hospital bed with his arm bandaged. 

"Oh Gray are you alright?" She said embracing him.

"I'm okay Aunt Ur."

"Is anything broken? Do yu have a fever? Are you going blind?"

"Aunt Ur it's just a scratch. There's nothing wrong with me. In fact there sending me home tonight."

"Oh thank goodness." 

He couldn't blame his aunt for being in such a panic whenever he got hurt or sick. After all, he was the only family she had left. To this day he still remembered when he found out about what happened to his parents.

He had just come home from school, all excited about seeing his parents again after being apart from them for a whole week. Just before they left, he had begged his parents to take him with them because he didn't want to spend a whole week without them. Of course they told him no but they promised him that if he was a good boy while staying with his aunt then as soon as they came back they would spend the whole day together doing his favorite things. 

He walked through the door of his aunt's house, feeling so happy but he saw his aunt sitting on the couch weeping. 

"What's wrong Auntie?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" 

She wiped away her tears and gathered up her strength. 

"Come here Gray. We need to talk." 

He was in tears before she could even finish telling him the awful news. She spent the whole night rocking the crying boy like he was a newborn baby and wiping his eyes and nose with tissues. It took a year for them to finally move on and Gray was so grateful to his aunt for caring for him that he would do anything for him. 

"How's Natsu?" She asked. 

"I don't know. The doctors say that he's still out cold. I hope that lizard to get him infected with venom."

Natsu had been infected with something but it wasn't venom and Gray had also been infected. They didn't know it yet but the animals that had attacked them were no ordinary animals. 


	5. Chapter 4

When Gray got home that night he felt very strange. His head started to spin, his face was burning up, and his legs were becoming numb. In a swoon, he passed out on his bed. It was the scratch on his arm that did this to him and it was the bite that Natsu received to kept him unconscious as well. It turns out the dragon and tiger that attacked them were part of an experiment Dr. Kingston was working on. 

His plan was to mix the D.N.A of various animals together into a formula that once injected into a human body would give that human abilities of the animals. It was a way of giving humans a better chance at avoiding danger and surviving deathly illnesses. But before he could extract the D.N.A from the animals he wanted to enhance their strengths, abilities, and senses of his two strongest profiles: The Komodo Dragon and the Sumatran Tiger. 

Due to the police both animals were dead but they had managed to unintentionally infect the boys with their own mutated D.N.A that would transform and change their genetic make up. 

It was morning when Natsu woke up and the first thing he saw was his father's smiling face. 

"How are you feeling son?" Igneel asked. 

"I've got a bit of a headache but I think I'll live. What happened to me?" 

"You were attacked by a giant lizard and you've been out of it all night." 

"Do I still have my hand or was it eaten?" 

"See for yourself." 

Natsu looked to see that his hand, although bandaged was still attached to his arm. 

"Was anyone else hurt?" 

"Gray was attacked by that tiger that had gotten loose but he only got a scratch. They sent him home with Ur last night. You should have seen her Natsu, she was a nervous wreck." 

"Sounds like typical Ur." 

"If I may ask son how on Earth did that thing get you?" 

"Uh...I was doing something stupid. Nothing important Dad." 

"Excuse me?" At the door to Natsu's room was Lucy. "May I come in?" 

"Lucy!" Natsu said nervously. "Sure. What are you doing here?" 

"I heard about what happened to your from Professor Clive and I just felt so terrible. Especially since you ended up like this because you saved me." 

"Saved you?" Igneel said with a grin and an eyebrow raise. 

"Yes. It was really brave of you Natsu. Thank you. You really are the nicest guy." 

"Oh no I'm not." Natsu said blushing. 

"You are. You really are. I don't think anyone could ask for a better friend." 

"Oh...A friend." He sighed. 

"Yes. Anyway I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I'd like to stay longer and talk but I have a date. See you on Monday?" 

"Yeah." 

"Great. Bye Natsu, it was nice to see you again Mr. Dragneel." 

"You too Lucy." Igneel said. 

When she was gone he looked back at his son with an even bigger grin. 

"So you got that bite doing something stupid and not important huh?" 

"Okay so maybe it wasn't that stupid or unimportant? It went after Lucy so I went to her rescue." 

"I see. You know you never told me that you had a girlfriend." 

"She's not my girlfriend. You heard her Dad, she's seeing someone." 

"She's Captain Jude Heartfilia's daughter right?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"He's a very good man and from what I hear about Miss Lucy she's a very remarkable young lady." 

"It'll never happen Dad. Gray and I have both dreamed of going out with her but we know that neither one of us have a chance with her." 

"Well I believe that Gray doesn't have a chance with her because she doesn't seem right for him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's a great a girl Natsu but she's a little too exciting and risky for someone like Gray. He needs a girl that's more humble and gentle, but Lucy's perfect for someone like you." 

"She's too perfect for someone like me." 

"I wouldn't say that. She's out going, cheerful, and very bright, someone who can really get you out of your shell." 

"My shell?" 

"You are a little shy and timid son but you have a lot to offer that girl." 

"I appreciate you trying to support me Dad but right now I really don't want to talk about the sad pathetic story that is my love life." 

Igneel chuckled and later went to check his son out of the hospital. In the bathroom as Natsu was changing back into his clothes he realized that he had developed upper body strength and rugged muscles. 

"Whoa!" Natsu said looking at his new muscles in the bathroom mirror. "I wonder if this is a new type of growth spurt." 

After getting dressed, he and his father went home. 

"How about some breakfast Natsu?" Igneel suggested. 

"Sounds great." 

He pulled out a frying pan and started to cook up some eggs and bacon. 

"Get your plate ready son." Igneel said. "Here comes the first egg." 

With his back turned, Igneel tossed the fried egg up from the frying pan but Natsu didn't catch it with his plate as he always did. He caught it with his tongue which instinctively flicked out of his mouth like a serpent's and he swallowed it in one gulp much to his amazement. 

"Huh?!" Natsu said confused. 

"Everything alright Natsu?" Igneel asked. 

"Yes. I just need to go to the bathroom right now. Excuse me Dad." 

He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He opened his mouth and was shocked to find that his tongue had become long and forked. His teeth had changed too, they had become pointed but very thin and had glands like the teeth of a reptile. But what shocked him the most was his eyes. Normally they were black but now they had turned yellow. 

"What the hell? Am I hallucinating or something?" 

He closed his eyes and shook his head a few times. When he opened his eyes again and looked back in the mirror his tongue, teeth, and eyes were completely normal. 

"Must be because I haven't eaten yet. Yeah that's it. I'm so hungry that I'm imagining things. I better go eat before I start seeing myself with a third eye."


	6. Chapter 5

When Gray woke up the next morning he too found some physical changes in his body. Like Natsu he had developed upper body strength. 

"Where did these come from?" He asked himself. "Not that I'm complaining." 

Knock-knock! 

"Gray are you alright?" Ur asked from the other side of his bedroom door. 

"I'm fine Aunt Ur." 

"We'll it's ten o'clock and I don't think it's very healthy to sleep in any later. Get up." 

"Alright." 

Gray got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. But to his astonishment, he found that he had developed fangs like Natsu's except his were more like the fangs found in lions, bears, wolves, and tigers. 

"What the?" He said. "Are these supposed to be my wisdom teeth?" 

With his finger he tapped the pointed top of one of the fangs in his mouth. Suddenly in an instant, his finger nails had turned into claws. He looked down at his hands, shocked by his new appendages. He then saw his eyes change color. They change from their usual grey to a misty green. 

"What...What's happening to me?" 

"Gray!" Ur called. "You didn't go back to sleep did you? If you're not down here in five minutes I'm coming up there!" 

"Oh man! I can't let Aunt Ur see me like this!" Gray said. He grabbed a pair of nail clippers from the drawer and tried to cut off the claws but they were stronger than he thought, so strong that they broke the clippers. "Oh no! What I am going to do? I gotta make these go away!" 

At once his claws went back into his skin leaving him with regular human fingernails. He checked his eyes and his teeth, they were back to normal too. 

"Alright so that's one problem solved but what just happened? I'll worry about it later, at least I managed to get rid of it before Aunt Ur could see." 

He finished getting ready and went to help his aunt with cleaning out the attic. As they were walking down the stairs from the attic, Gray sensed that his aunt was about to fall. Acting fast he caught her and the box of china plates she was carrying. 

"You okay Aunt Ur?" He asked. 

"Yes I'm fine. Good reflexes you have there." She said.

"Thanks. Hey since we're done with the attic, is it okay if I meet up with Natsu? I need to talk to him about something very important." 

"I suppose but be home before dark dear." 

"I will." 

He kissed his aunt on the cheek and went next door to talk to Natsu. He wanted to tell him about the strange things happening to his body. Gray was close with his aunt but he told Natsu everything and he always kept his secrets. Gray was the same way, if Natsu told him his secret then he would take it to his grave. 

"Hi Gray." Igneel said answering the door after Gray knocked. "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better Mr. Dragneel, can I talk to Natsu?" 

"Sure." 

Igneel called Natsu down and told him that Gray wanted to talk to him about something. 

"So what's up?" Natsu asked. 

"Okay man you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you this but something freaky is happening to me."

"Freaky how?" 

"Well it started last night, after I got home from the hospital. I started to feel very weird and I passed out but the freaky stuff didn't happen til I woke up." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well for one thing my body had changed and I'm not talking puberty. I had muscles, like the kind that Laxus and all those other jocks have." 

"Really? And did your teeth suddenly get sharper? And did your eyes change color?" 

"Yeah. For a moment my teeth looked like fangs and my eyes turned green. They were like a cat's eyes. How did you know?" 

"That's what happened to me. The muscles, the teeth, the eyes except my eyes turned yellow and they were like a reptile's. Did your tongue get all long and sticky too?" 

"My tongue? No. But I had claws and I could do these amazing things." 

"Like what?"

During their conversation, they walked into the street but a car being driven by a man who was texting. Sensing it coming, Gray quickly grabbed Natsu's arm and did a back flip out of the oncoming vehicle, taking Natsu with him. 

"Maniac!" Gray shouted at the car once he and Natsu had landed safely. 

"Whoa! Since when did you become acrobatic?" Natsu asked. 

"I don't know. This is some of the stuff I can suddenly do now." 

"Awesome. I wonder if I could do that." 

When they got out of the street, Natsu tried to do a back flip like Gray did but he was unsuccessful. 

"No fair. How come you can do cool tricks and I can't?" 

"Don't ask me, I don't even know how I can do these tricks." 

"Typical. Good stuff always happen to you." He said shoving a nearby lamppost which to his surprise ended up falling over. "Oops." 

"Natsu did you actually do that?" Gray asked. 

"I guess...I mean...Did I? Wait a minute let me try something. Follow me to my dad's garage." 

In Igneel's garage was 350 pound car motor that he was working on. Before today, there was no way on earth Natsu could lift it without help but today he picked it up like it didn't weigh anything. He was even able to hold it over his head with just one arm. 

"Holy crap." Gray said. "How are you doing that?" 

"I don't know." 

"Dude your eyes! They're yellow!"

"They are?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Natsu put the motor down and looked at his reflection in the side mirror of his father's car. His eyes had once again turned yellow and reptile like. 

"Aww man. Is my tongue all freaky again?" 

He opened his mouth but to his relief his tongue was still normal. 

"Oh no they're back!" Gray gasped looking to see that his finger nails had become claws again. "The claws are back!" 

"Yikes! Those are long man." Natsu said when he saw Gray's hands. 

"Alright I'm very close to freaking out." 

"Should we tell somebody?" 

"Who would we tell?" 

"My dad? Your aunt?" 

"No! If Aunt Ur finds out I'm turning into some kind of...Thing she'll probably have to be sedated. We need to talk to someone who might have an idea about what's wrong with us." 

"How about Professor Clive? He knows pretty much everything." 

"I don't know about that but at least if we tell him he won't hyperventilate." 

"Let's get to the campus and pray that he's working today."


	7. Chapter 6

Once Natsu put on sunglasses and Gray put on gloves, the two of them went to the campus to speak to Professor Clive. Unfortunately they didn't find him in his lab, instead he found his extremely attractive young red head in a lab coat. Her name was Erza Scarlet, she was the professor's assistant and top student in the study of medicine and anatomy. Despite her young age she was quite the prodigy. 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked them.

"We're looking for Professor Gildarts Clive." Natsu said. "Is he here?" 

"No. He had to take an emergency trip out of the country." 

"What for?" 

"Family matter. He won't be back til next week." 

"Is there anyway he can come back sooner? We have to talk to him now! It's an emergency! Can you call him?" 

"I can but I won't. I believe that Professor Clive's business is much more important than whatever you two need. Now I suggest you both leave immediately." 

"But lady we need help!" Gray said. 

"If you need help that bad call the police." 

"It's not that simple." 

"What are you talking about? Why can't you- Oh dear lord what happened to your eyes?!" Before he could cover his face, Erza grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulled him close, and stared into his green, slitted eyes. "They're like a cat's eyes. Is this some kind of costume contact lenses?" 

"I wish but no it's real and so are these." He took off his gloves, showing her his claws. 

"And these." Natsu took off his sun glasses allowing her to see his yellow, reptilian eyes. 

"Oh my." She said.

"This is why we need Gildarts's help." Natsu said. "Something is happening to us and we can't go to the police because they might...Well you've seen E.T right?" 

"Okay don't panic." She said. "I can't contact the professor now. What he's doing is much too important but I know his work and I think can help." 

"Are you a doctor?" 

"Not yet but I will be. Only one more year and I'll be able to graduate with a certification." 

"That doesn't exactly make you a good alternative." 

"Alright let me put it to you this way, what better choice do you have?" 

"She's gotta point." Gray said. 

Natsu sighed.

"Fine. What are you going to do?" 

"I'm just going to examine you two. Take some blood samples, study them, see if there's been any change in your D.N.A." 

Natsu and Gray weren't sure if they could trust this woman but like she said, what choice did they have? She took blood samples from both of them, scanned them, and examined their D.N.A. It took her four hours to discover what was really going on. Natsu and Gray waited with baited breath. 

"I don't believe this." She said reading the results. 

"What? What is it?" Gray asked. 

"Well according to my tests, your D.N.A has crossed with the D.N.A of two animals. A komodo dragon and a sumatran tiger." 

"Dragon?" Natsu said. 

"Tiger?" Gray said.

"Yes but how is that possible?" 

"Dr. Kingston!" The boys said in realization.

"Acnologia Kingston? What does he have to do with this?" Erza asked. 

"He was keeping those two animals for experiment but some jerk turned em loose." Natsu said. "The dragon bit me." 

"And the tiger scratched me." Gray said. 

"He must have mutated those animals." Erza said. "But why would he do something so risky? I thought he knew better." 

"What's going to happen to us?" Natsu asked. "Am I gonna turn into a giant lizard?" 

"Not quite." She said. "You two were only exposed to a fraction of their mutated D.N.A which according to my tests is enough to give you some of their abilities and features but not enough to change your species. In other words you who was bitten by the komodo dragon now posses it's strength, high sense of smell through your tongue, it's retractable talons, venomous fangs though they only cause paralyzation, it's remarkable swimming skills, it's high tolerance of heat, and it's ability to hold it's breath for 20 minutes." 

"Awesome." 

"And you who was scratched by the tiger now have it's speed, catlike reflexes and agility, night vision, a heightened sense of hearing and danger, retractable claws, fangs that tear through better than any knife, and the ability to move as quietly as a cat on velvet paws." 

"But about our eyes?" Gray asked. 

"A small side effect." 

"I can't go to my aunt's like this." 

"Relax, your eyes, talons, and claws responded to your will. Just think of yourself with your normal set of eyes and fingernails." 

Gray and Natsu did as they said and they were back to normal. 

"Is there a way to change us back?" Gray asked. 

"I'll work on a cure but it will take time, until then try to keep this under wraps. Don't tell anyone and if there's any change, call me right away." She handed Gray a card with her number printed on it. 

"Wait what's your name?" 

"Erza Scarlet and yours?" 

"Gray Fullbuster." 

"Natsu Dragneel. Hey not that I don't appreciate it but why are you helping us?" 

"Well I'm going to be a doctor someday and isn't it a doctor's job to help those in need?" 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it. Now you two better leave before someone sees and gets suspicious. I'll call you when I have something." 

"You don't have a numbers." 

"Actually I do. Your students of Professor Clive so your phone numbers should be in his files. Now go." 

Natsu and Gray left the lab after that. Erza went to her desk and proceeded to re study the test results she had discovered. Looking up, she glanced at a picture frame on her desk that was of a photograph of a young man. She took the picture frame into her hands and sighed while looking at the photograph inside. 

"It would seem that I now have two cures that I must work on. I pray that I'll be able to succeed in creating both."


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay so this Erza girl is going to work on a cure for us. Great. Nothing to worry about, we just have to wait." Gray said. "Wait and remain calm."

"You know." Natsu said thinking. "This may not be so bad."

"What are you talking about? We're freaks of nature! Or are we freaks of science? You know what it doesn't matter! All that matters is we're freaks!"

"Maybe we should be more positive."

"Okay I'm positive that we're freaks."

"Hey Fullbuster!"

Gray flinched when he heard the angry voice of Laxus who was heading straight for them. With him we're his pals Bickslow and Freed.

"Yes Laxus?" Gray asked.

"Where's my report?"

"Report?"

"The one you were supposed to write for me! Where is it?"

"Oh...Sorry Laxus but with what happened at the laboratory I forgot."

"So you're backing out of our deal? Is that it?"

"Deal?" Natsu said.

"I do his homework and he doesn't kill me." Gray replied. "Come on Laxus cut me some slack. I was in the hospital."

"Yeah and you're going straight back there when I'm done with you."

He swung a fist at Gray only for him to dodge it. He threw another and another but Gray just kept dodging them much to the amazement of Bickslow and Freed. Their amazement was furthered when Laxus lunged for Gray only for him to do an impressive back flip out of the way.

"Are you done now?" Gray asked.

"You think you're real smart don't you Fullbuster?" Laxus asked.

"Compared to you he's a genius." Natsu said. "But then again everyone's a genius when compared to you Laxus."

"Shut your mouth Dragneel!" Laxus snapped.

"Why don't you make me?"

Laxus threw a punch at Natsu but he caught that fist with incredible strength that the bully did not expect him to have. Then he sent Laxus flying backwards. He moved to tackle Natsu only for his face to hit Natsu's waiting fist.

"Had enough?" Natsu asked. "My friend isn't going to do your homework anymore and we're not going to let you push us around anymore but if you still feel the need to harrass us then you better expect us to fight back."

"Whoa!" Bickslow said. "The nerds are on steroids."

"Let's get out of here Laxus." Freed told him.

Laxus gave Freed a glare for acting cowardly but he seemed to understand his reasoning.

"I have better things to do right now so I'll let you two off just this once."

But both Natsu and Gray knew the real reason why he and his gang. They had scared them off with their new abilities.

"Okay I won't lie." Gray said. "That felt good."

"I know right." Natsu said. "I thought that we would never be able to take down Laxus. See? I told you there was a positive side to this."

"I still don't like it. I think that we should keep these...Uh things we can do a secret. They might get us into trouble."

"I guess."

Just then Natsu saw a very incredible looking car drive by. The owner of the car was a local rich bachelor called Loke and sitting next to him was his girlfriend Lucy. She seemed to be very impressed with Loke's car which made Natsu think, if he had a car that was as good as Loke's then maybe he could have a chance at getting Lucy's attention.

"On second thought Gray you can keep it a secret but I'm going to get a little use out of these powers during my time with them."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"Well as you know I am a little short on cash. Maybe these powers could help me make a couple of bucks."

"Working where? At the circus?"

Natsu glanced over at a nearby telephone pole. Posted on it was an add for a wrestling match that would take place next Friday, anyone could apply and if they succeed in pining the champion down they would win a thousand dollars.

"I'll sign up for this." Natsu said showing Gray the add.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gray asked after reading the add. "You'll be smeared, thrashed, murdered!"

"Not with these powers."

"Natsu this wouldn't be some stupid amateur you would be going up against. We're talking a professional wrestler here."

"I know what I'm going up against. Don't worry."

"Even so there's no way your dad would let you do this."

"That's why I'm not gonna tell him and neither are you."

"Oh no. You're not sucking me into this."

"All you have to do is not tell where I am next Friday night."

"What if someone asks? Like my aunt?"

"Just tell her you don't know."

"You mean lie? Natsu I can't lie to her. I've tried and she always finds away to get the truth out of me one way or another."

"Just do this for me. After all I did save you from Laxus."

"You didn't save me, I could have handled him and what do you need money for anyway?"

"I wanna buy a car."

"A car? Since when are you that desperate car?"

He then remembered seeing Lucy and her boyfriend drive by.

"Oh...I get it. You want a car like Loke's because you think it'll impress Lucy?"

"No...Maybe."

"Natsu face reality, guys like us don't end up with girls like Lucy."

"That doesn't stop you from crushing on her as much as I am."

"Touche."

"So will you cover for me Friday night?"

"I don't know." Gray said with a mischievous grin. "Suppose you actually do get the money, buy a cool car, and win Lucy over. What about my dreams of dating her huh? Maybe I should tell your dad what you're planning to do."

"You wouldn't."

"I would but not for that reason. If I were to tell your old man about this it would be because I don't want you to get maimed."

"I won't. I promise. So what do you say?"

Gray thought for a moment.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone but please come back alive from this."

"Oh I'll do more than just come back alive. I'll win the money, buy an awesome car, and blow Lucy away. She'll never look at me the same again."

"Well there goes my only chance at true love."

"Doesn't your aunt typically try to set you up with a girl?"

"Yeah but she usually does a lousy job. The last girl she had me meet was the extreme activist type who thought that science was a crime against nature and she had crooked teeth."

"Yikes! Your aunt thought that she would be a good match for you?"

"Aunt Ur said that she seemed nice on her profile. Recently she's met this woman at work and she's thinking about introducing me to her sister in-law."

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"I don't know but I'm not interested in another blind date. The next time Aunt Ur brings it up, I'm going to tell her that I'm not interested."

"And you really think she'll listen?"

"Lord I pray that she does."


	9. Chapter 8

All of next week when Natsu wasn't in class, he was learning how to use his new powers while also making a costume to wear at the wrestling match on Friday. Gray practiced using his powers too but only because he thought they would be useful to him in helping his aunt around the house. She worked as a teacher for the local elementary school and she had to grade papers at as soon as she came home so she didn't have much time for house cleaning which left Gray to fill that role for her. One day while cleaning the windows he spotted a pile of bills on his aunt's nightstand. It made him feel guilty, Ur had been like a mother to him for years and he figured that maybe the time had come for him to pay her back. But he wasn't going to make money by getting into wrestling or something like that, he was going to get a job.

He looked through the want adds but at first he couldn't find anything that he could apply for that didn't require a certificate. At least nothing that would pay him enough to cover his aunt's bills. Then he saw an add for the press, apparently the publisher was looking for a new photographer to get pictures for the news and the pay was 50 bucks. Now it just so happened that Gray dabbled in photography as a hobby so he decided that this job was perfect.

Right after classes Gray went down to the local press with a resume already prepared and some impressive photographs he had taken a year ago. He hoped that they would be enough to convince the publisher to hire him. 

"Excuse me?" He asked approaching the door to the publisher's office. "I'm looking for Gajeel Redfox?"

The man in the desk was real gruff and mean looking, in some ways he kind of reminded Gray as an angry junkyard dog who was just waiting for the right moment to bite. Age wise, he was in his twenties and he looked to be around the same age as Laxus but Gray figured that this guy must've been way smarter than Laxus and a lot scarier too.

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Are you Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes. What's it to you kid?"

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm here about the add."

"What add?"

"The add in the newspaper, it said that you needed a new photographer. I was hoping that you would hire me."

"You wanna work here? You must be joking, you like you're barley out of high school. You are out of high school right?"

"Yes sir and I really need this job."

"No offense but I'm looking for someone more mature."

"But I have a resume and references. I also brought some photos that I've taken. Won't you at least look them over?" 

Gray put his resume and his photos on Gajeel's desk. He picked up the photos and gave them a quick skim. 

"Hmmm...I've seen better but I guess they're good. I'll think it over and give you a call when I've made a decision." 

"Thank you sir."

...

Friday had come at last and Natsu was ready. He had his costume safely hidden in his bag and had mastered his powers almost completely. 

"Bye Dad, I'm going to the library to study." He lied.

Now due to his goal to be ready for the wrestling match, he had become very secretive lately and it was starting to make his father worry about him. Igneel wanted to know what exactly his son had been up to lately.

"Hold on son I'll take you." Igneel said.

"That's okay I'll take the train." Natsu said.

"No. No I need the excersise."

They got in the car and Igneel drove him to the library.

"Thanks for the ride Dad. I'll see you later."

"Hang on son we need to talk."

"About what? Can't it wait?"

"No because this is important."

"Alright what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what's going on with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting real different lately. You're neglecting your chores, you've been keeping secrets, starting fights-"

"I did not start that fight with Laxus Dad and the jerk had it coming."

"He may have deserved what happened to him but it wasn't your place to deliver it to him."

"Dad if you could do something better than everybody else could, is it wrong to do it?"

"Well it depends. I mean just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. Remember with great power comes great responsibility. 

"Are you afriad that I'm going to turn into a criminal or something?"

"No, of course not."

"Then stop worrying about me. I'm just trying to get through life. Is that so wrong?"

"Don't tell me to stop worrying about you son because I'm your father so I'm always going to worry about you."

"Dad you always treat me like I'm a little kid who has to depend on you. I'm almost twenty, I'm an adult. I don't need you all the time, I can take care of myself."

Igneel sighed.

"Alright. I didn't mean to lecture you and I'm not scared that you'll turn into a criminal I'm scared that...Nevermind. I'll pick you up at ten. Bye son I love you."

"Bye Dad."

Natsu got out of the car and waited until Igneel had driven away before going to where the wrestling match was being held. During his walk there he couldn't help but feel guilty about how he had spoken to his father. True he did find his father's constant worrying annoying but Igneel only worried about Natsu because he loved him so much. 

"I'll apologise when he comes to pick me up." Natsu thought to himself. "Dad shouldn't be scared of me turning to a life of crime. I would never do that." 

But what Natsu misunderstood that what Igneel was truly afriad of. He wasn't afriad that Natsu would turn into a criminal, he was afraid that Natsu would turn into a selfish person who would walk out on those who needed him just like his wife. 


	10. Chapter 9

That evening Gray walked home feeling very proud himself. He had just gotten his first job...Well he almost got his first job, Mr. Redfox did say that he would think about it. 

"Mommy!" He suddenly heard the voice of a little boy scream. 

It was coming from an alleyway. Out of both curiosity and concern, Gray quietly crept toward the alleyway and looked over to see a very large and mean looking thug mugging a woman and her son. 

"Please don't hurt my son." The woman pleaded. 

"Give all your money lady or the brat won't make it to first grade!" He held a switch blade near the frightened child's neck.

"Alright. Whatever you want." She said going through her purse. "Just don't hurt him." 

Now normally when Gray saw confrontations like these he thought it was best to not get involved. He normally would just walk away and pretend that he didn't see anything. In fact his usual voice of fear urged him to just keep walking and he would have listened to it but he in that moment he heard a second voice telling him that it wouldn't be right to just leave them like that. 

"Ten bucks!" The thug said when she handed him the dollar bill. 

"That's all I have." She said. 

"Yeah right! You've gotta have more!" 

"I don't! Please believe me!" 

"Liar! If you're not going give me all you've got then your kid is screwed!" 

"No! Don't!" 

But before he could cause the innocent boy any harm, Gray kicked him from behind causing him to fall over and drop the boy. 

"Get out of here!" Gray told the victims. 

The woman grabbed her son and fled for both of their lives. The thug stood back up and looked Gray as if he could kill him with just that one gaze. 

"Meddling punk! You'll die for this!" 

He charged for Gray with his blade but the young man jumped high up, out of the way and clung to a nearby fire escape. 

"What are you doing up there?!" He demanded angrily. 

"Staying away from you." Gray replied. "Nice outfit you got there, did your husband give it to you?" 

He grabbed Gray's legs and pulled him to the ground, hitting him in the back of the head which made him fall down. He then got ready to finish him off with his switch blade only for Gray to kick him under his legs knocking him down. He then did a back flip up and landed on his feet. 

"Wow those are some impressive moves you've got kid." A police officer said. 

Apparently that woman who Gray had saved went to a nearby payphone and called the police who arrived to his defense right away. 

"You take karate kid?" The police officer asked as he and his partner arrested the thug. 

"No. Not really." 

"Huh..." 

As Gray watched the police take the thug away he couldn't help but think about what he just did. Did that really happen? Did he just take out a criminal and save someone? Was he really capable of doing that? He must have been considering he just did that. 

"Wow. Natsu is never going to believe this." 

Speaking of Natsu, at the moment he was signing up for the wrestling match. He had just changed into his costume and mask that he had made himself due to him learning how to see when he accidentally signed up for home economics back in Middle School. He never thought that those lessons would prove useful until now. The costume was nothing too extravagant. Just a red suit lined with gold in the style of scales and a matching mask that had holes for his eyes and mouth. 

When it was his turn to sign the woman at the desk looked at him skeptically. 

"There's no feather weight division small fry." She said. "Next!" 

"No, no, sign me up." He told her. 

"Okay. You understand that we are not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event and you are indeed participating of your own free will?" 

"Yes." 

"Down the hall to the ramp. May God be with you." 

She signed him up and he went down the hall. The room was filled with people screaming and shouting wildly, goading on the humongous, undefeated, wrestling champion to destroy anyone who went up against him. 

"Will the next victim please enter the arena at this time?" The announcer said. "If he can withstand just three minutes in the cage with Skull Crusher the sum of $3000 will be paid to..." 

He turned to Natsu.

"What's your name kid?" 

"Name?" Natsu had forgotten to think of a wrestler name. He looked down at his costume and came up with an idea. 

"Red Dragon." He said. 

"The terrifying, the deadly, the amazing Red Dragon!" 

Natsu was then shoved into the ring while the crowd booed and hissed at him. He gulped at the sight of his opponent and began to wonder if this was a good idea. But it was too late to reconsider now because at the exact moment a cage was being lowered over the ring. 

"Wait a minute! I didn't sign up for a cage match!" Natsu shouted fearfully at announcer who locked the cage. "Hey! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off!" 

"Hey freak show!" The wrestler shouted. "You're going no where! I've got you for three minutes!" 

"Uh-oh." Natsu said. 

Skull Crusher grabbed Natsu and prepared to slam him down but he responded by kicking him in the face. He dropped Natsu but he wasn't giving up that easily. Next thing Natsu knew, he was getting slammed into the iron bars but he was quick to react. He wrapped his legs around Skull Crusher's head and pulled him into the bars twice as hard. He was surprised that such a skinny man could be so strong. 

Once free from the wrestler's grip he swiped his leg under Skull Crusher's feet, making him fall over. He then held him down with his incredible strength. Once the bell rang the match was declared over. 

"The winner!" The announcer said. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the new champion, Red Dragon!" 

Natsu felt a great sense of pride come over him. He had taken down a champion wrestler and would be paid a thousand dollars for it. As far as knew, things were only going to get better for him from now on.


	11. Chapter 10

After the match was over, Natsu went to collected his reward. But the greedy annoucer had other plans in mind. 

"You're pretty good kid." He told Natsu. 

"Thanks. Now um when do I get my money." 

"Very soon just sign an exclusive management contract with me and it's all yours." 

"Whoa I'm not signing anything." 

"No signature, no cash." 

"But that's not fair." 

"Not my problem. Now beat it." 

Natsu gnashed his teeth together as he watched the announcer return to his office. He couldn't believe that slime, cheating him out of the money he had rightfully earned. He would love to do to that guy what he did to Skull Crusher in the ring. 

Suddenly just as he had pressed the button on the elevator, he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by the announcer shouting. 

"Hey that's my money! Somebody stop that guy!" 

A thief ran out of the announcer's office carrying a bag of cash in one hand and a gun in another hand. 

"Hey you!" The announcer called to Natsu. "Stop that guy!" 

But Natsu only moved out of the way and he let the thief pass into the elevator. 

"You could have stopped that guy!" The announcer told Natsu angrily. "Now he's going to get away with my money!" 

"Not my problem." Natsu repeated his words to him in a smug voice. 

After that Natsu changed out of his costume and went down to the library where his father was supposed to pick him up. But he didn't see his dad's car, instead he saw several police cars and a crowd gathered around something. Natsu went through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about and to his horror he saw that what was in the center of the crowd was his father lying on the ground with a bleeding wound. 

"Dad!" He cried out in terror. 

He ran through the crowd and went to his father's side. 

"What happened?!" He asked the police. 

"He was shot by a car jacker." One of the cops answered. "An ambulance is on it's way." 

Natsu looked down at Igneel, the man opened his eyes and gazed weakly at the person he loved more than anything in the world including his own life. 

"Natsu." He said in a soft voice as his hand grabbed Natsu's. 

"I'm here Dad." Natsu said. "I'm right here." 

"Can...Can you... Promise me something son?" He asked with his voice getting softer. 

"Dad don't talk now." 

"Promise me... Promise me that you'll always try to do what's right." 

"Dad you're talking like this is goodbye." He said trying so hard to cry. "You'll be alright. The ambulance will get here and you'll be okay." 

"Promise me Natsu... Please promise me." 

"I...I promise Dad." 

"That's my...Boy." Then he said in a voice so soft and quiet that only Natsu could hear him. "I love you." 

"I love you too Dad." 

He stopped breathing after that and his hand went limp. 

"Dad?" Natsu called gently but the man didn't respond. "Dad! Dad! No! Dad!" 

But no matter how hard he begged and pleaded, it wouldn't do him any good. Igneel Dragneel was dead. Natsu burst into tears. He couldn't believe it, his father was dead. He wished and prayed from the bottom of his heart that this was all just some horrible nightmare and that in a few minutes he would wake up in his bedroom then go downstairs to see his father in the kitchen, working on something like he always did. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. 

"We got the shooter!" He heard a cop say from behind. "He's headed south."

Natsu's grief quickly turned to anger. He immediately changed back into his costume and followed after the police cars while jumping from the rooftops of the buildings. The police cars led him to an old warehouse where the shooter had feld to. Using his powers, he carefully and quietly slipped inside. 

"Who's there?" The thief asked when he heard creaks from Natsu's talons as he crawled around on the ceiling. 

Natsu lowered himself down, grabbed the shooter, and lifted him up by his throat. 

"Don't hurt me! Just give me a chance!" The shooter begged pitifully. 

"What about my father? Did you give him a chance? Did you? Answer me!" Natsu demanded, his eyes burning with yellow rage. 

But when he got a better look at him in the light his anger became terror. The shooter was the thief he let get away. 

"You." He whispered in disbelief. "No! It can't be you! It can't be!" 

But it was which meant that he had just allowed this man to kill his father. The only family that he had ever known. 

"I should drop you!" He snarled. "Take from you what you took from Igneel Dragneel!" 

That's what he wanted to do. That's what his anger was urging him to do but he knew that his father wouldn't approve of such actions. So he threw the thief down to the police and he ran off before they could question him. 

When Natsu got home that night he found Gray and Ur waiting for him. They didn't didn't speak but he could tell by their eyes that they had heard what had happened and why they were here. Natsu didn't know what to say in fact he wasn't sure if he could speak anymore. All he could feel like doing right now was cry so that's what he did. He cried. All through the night he cried and cried and cried while Gray and Ur took turns holding him in silence. 

Though neither Gray or Ur were as close to Igneel as Natsu was, they were greatly saddened by his death. Because Igneel had always been a good friend to them. He always helped out when Ur had money problems and he looked out for Gray's well being. So in return for Igneel's friendship and kindness they would look after Natsu and make sure that he would always have someone who was there for him.


	12. Chapter 11

The funeral was held a week later, on very dreary morning. Natsu, Gray, and Ur all stood in black along with neighbors and friends who had known Igneel very well. They listened to the words of the priest and watched as the coffin containing Igneel's body was buried into the ground. One by one, guests left his grave and returned home. Only one person remained and that was Natsu. Gray and Ur urged him to come home but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. His entire body had become completely numb from sadness. 

He didn't even leave when it started pour down rain. However he did look up when he suddenly couldn't feel the rain falling on him anymore. He realized that someone was holding an umbrella over him and that someone was Lucy. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I heard about what happened to your father and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You didn't have to come you know?" 

"I know but I wanted to." 

"Thanks Lucy but right now I don't think anything could comfort me." He sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. My father's dead, my mother's abandoned me, I don't have anyone else. I'm all alone." 

"I wouldn't say that." Lucy said. "I spoke with Gray and his aunt, they're going to let you live with them. You know they really care about you." 

"Yeah I guess." 

"I know you're hurting but I promise you that the hurting does stop." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because a long time ago I lost my mom and it hurt really bad but overtime I started to heal because I had friends to help me. And so do you. Gray will be there for you and so will his aunt and so will I. We'll be there for you Natsu." 

As it started to become later in the day, Gray drove up to the grave site and with Lucy's help he brought Natsu back to his house. During the whole trip back, Igneel's words kept ringing in Natsu's head. 

"With great power comes great responsibility." 

He thought long and hard about his father's advice and the promise that he had made to him. In that moment Natsu made a decision. He would always try to do the right thing no matter what but he didn't know how. 

"Aunt Ur says that dinner is ready." Gray said entering the guest room which had now become Natsu's new bedroom. 

"I'm not hungry." He said. 

"Alright I'll tell her to put your food in the fridge." 

"It's my fault he's dead you know." 

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy who shot him, he was there at the wrestling match. I saw him take the money and I could have stopped him but I didn't...I just let him get away and I let him kill my own father!"

"Natsu it's not-"

"Don't say it's not my fault! Because it is! My father's dead and it's all my fault! And there is nothing that I can do to atone for what I did..." He fought the urge to start crying again. "But I'll still try to anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before Dad died I made a promise to him. I promised that I would always try to do the right thing and I am going to keep my promise."

"How?"

"By using these powers of mine to help people. I just don't know how I can use these help people."

"Well I don't know if this will give you any ideas but on the night your dad...You know...I was walking home from the press when I saw some guy trying to mug a woman and her kid. I don't know what came over me becuase normally I avoid confrontation but I actually fought the guy."

"You fought him?"

"Yes."

"And did you win?"

"Yes. It was unreal. I still can't believe I actually did it."

"You saved someone?"

"Yep. So maybe you could use your powers to um...Stop muggers?"

Natsu thought for a minute as Gray's words started to form a plan in his head. He then glanced over at his costume which was hidden in his back pack. At once an idea came to him.

"Gray you're a genius! I know how I can help people. We have super powers right?"

"I guess."

"So let's be super heroes."

"What?!"

"Gray with these powers who knows what kind of crime we could stop, how many lives we could save."

"Look buddy it's not like I don't want to help people but I'm not the super hero type. First of all I don't wear tights or spandex and second I don't do well when faced with confrontation."

"Dude you just told me that you took down a mugger."

"I pretty sure that was only a one time thing."

"I beg to differ."

"Why do you need me to help you with this?"

"I don't know...Call it a gutt feeling but I feel like it wasn't just some accident that gave us these powers. That this happened because we need to provide something for the world and I also feel like that we have to work together to make this possible. Gray don't you remember what you said to me when we first met? You said that we would always be a team, that we would always work together. Is that a lie?"

"No." Gray huffed. "I hate it when you use that on me."

"So you won't let me do this alone?"

Gray was silent for awhile before answering. 

"Alright." He agreed. "But I'm not wearing a costume."

"You have to. You don't want bad guys to know who you are do you?"

"No but I'll look ridiculous."

"No you won't. I promise, your costume will look way cool."

"Wait a minute you sew?"

"Yes and that's our little secret so if you tell anyone I will have to kill you. That aside you can count on me to make you a cool suit. I need to make some changes to mine anyway, maybe I'll add a cape."

"No capes."

"But I like capes."

"They're lame. If we wore capes we would look like total dweebs, not to mention they get caught on stuff too easily."

"Fine no capes. What about boots?"

"Boots are good but make em have gripping for climbing."

"Tights?"

"No way man! I am not wearing tights! I'm wearing pants end of story!"

"You can't be flexiable for anything, can you?"

"It's called dignity and it's something that I happen to consider very important to me so don't make me look stupid."

"Whatever."


	13. Chapter 12

"Hurry up!"

A local market downtown was getting robbed by a couple of thugs who had the clerk at gun point. Not wanting to be shot, the clerk fearfully gave his money to the thieves. But just as they were leaving two mysterious figures jumped down, caught them, and returned the money. 

The media soon became very interested so they began to interview people who had witnessed the figures.

"They just jumped in and stopped them." A store clerk said. 

"These two are not men! My brother saw the red one building a nest somewhere." A man said.

"I think they're human." A woman said. "They could be men. They could be a women, who knows?" 

A similar pattern went on whenever there was crime. For example one night the police received a call about a jewelry store but when they arrived to intervene...

"Hey, Bobby!" A cop said. "Get a load of this!"

They found the robvers already tied up. A few days later another crime waa stopped in which a young woman being gunned down by a mugger.

"Don't move lady!" The mugger said with her purse in one hand and a gun in another that he used to keep her to the ground. But out of niwhere he was punched and the purse was returned to the woman.

It was always one of two mysterious figures who stopped the crime and saved the victims. One in a red suit and mask that was lined with gold, artificial scales. The other dressed in a blue suit and mask lined with silver streaks of fake fur. No one knew who these masked men were except by these names: Red Dragon and Blue Tiger. 

"Guy with claws and a fur?" A girl who was being interviewed said. "And another one with scales and a tail? Sounds hot. 

"They're some kind of freaky wackadoo." A man said. 

"They stink! And I don't like them!" A thug said.

It wasn't long before the heroics of Red Dragon and Blue Tiger reached the press but unfortunately Gajeel wasn't really impressed by them. 

"Who are Red Dragon and Blue Tiger?" Gajeel said as he read the paper his employees printed. "They're criminals! That's what they are! Why are they on the front page of my paper?" 

"Mr. Redfox!" His secretary Yukino said. "You're wife is on the phone."

"I'll call her later."

"Mr. Redfox." His employee Rogue said. "We've sold sixty copies about them "

"Really? So the public actually likes these freaks?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Fine! But can we get a better picture?"

"We can try but we only get glimpses."

"What? Is he camera shy? Put out an add on the front page. Cash money for who can get me a good picture of this weirdo."

"Mr. Redfox." Yukino said. "Your wife called again, she says that she wants to talk to you now." 

"I already said that I would talk to her later." 

"She said now or you would be sleeping on the couch tonight." 

Gajeel gulped, he knew what that meant. 

"Alright put her on the line." 

R

ed Dragon and Blue Tiger were becoming very famous yet no one was able to guess who they were under the mask. Well almost...No one. Erza Scarlet, being the only one who knew about Natsu and Gray's change in D.N.A was able to deduce who these mysterious heroes really were and as soon as she was free from her studies she went right over to Ur Milkovich's house. 

"Oh hello." Ur greeted politely after Erza knocked on her door. "May I help you?" 

"Sorry to bother you Miss Milkovich, I'm Erza Scarlet an assistant of Professor Clive. He wanted me to deliver some papers to Gray and Natsu and informed them of an upcoming science project for his class. Would you mind if I came in and talked with them?" 

"Sure. Gray! Natsu! You have a visitor. Would you like some tea? I could make some if you'd like." 

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you." Erza said wanting Ur out of the room so she could talk to the boys privately. 

When Natsu and Gray came into the living room where Erza sat she tossed this morning's newspaper at them. 

"Are you two crazy?!" She whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. 

"Don't play dumb! I know that these two masked heroes are really you two!" 

Natsu and Gray looked around to make sure that no one was listening. 

"How did you know it was us?" Gray asked in a whisper. 

"Please Red Dragon? Blue Tiger? You two aren't exactly subtle. You're lucky that I'm the only one who knows about your condition otherwise who knows how many other people would have figured you out." 

"You haven't told anyone have you?" 

"Of course not but what are you two thinking? You can't just run around in costumes using your powers like that. You don't know what they could do." 

"You're saying that we shouldn't help people?" Natsu asked. "Funny coming from someone who wants to become a doctor." 

"That's not what I meant. Neither one of you fully understand the lengths of your powers and abilities. They're could be extreme changes in your body or damages to your health." 

"We've been like this for over a month and nothing has happened." Gray said. "Have you found anything that we should be concerned about?" 

"No but I've seen something similar to this. A change in the human D.N.A and for awhile everything seems fine but then suddenly this change causes the human to turn into something horrible. I've seen this happen to someone I know very well and while I don't know for sure if it will happen to you two I don't think you should be using your powers. At least not until I figure what exactly this is doing to you." 

"We appreciate the concern Erza." Natsu said. "But I made a promise and when I make a promise I keep it." 

"But Natsu-" 

"I can't just stop helping people Erza, not when I can. Could you?" 

Erza sighed, she could understand all too well where Natsu was coming from. Though she believed that the boys shouldn't be doing this she knew that she couldn't talk them out of it. 

"Just be careful okay? And don't use your powers for any reason unless it's necessary." 

"We won't." Natsu assured her. 

"I really hope you two know what you're doing." 

"Me too." Gray said.


	14. Chapter 13

So Red Dragon and Blue Tiger defended the city of Magnolia from any crime that they saw or heard about. Of course the whole new hero business made life very difficult for them especially when it interfered with their schedule for college and home. However there were some perks to it. One example being that Gray was able to get decent pictures of their hero alter egos and turn them into the press for a good amount of money. 

"What do you think of them Mr. Redfox?" Gray asked when he showed the publisher the photos he had taken. 

"How were you able to get pictures like these?" Gajeel asked. "None of my staff have been able to get this close." 

"I have my ways." Gray said. "So do I have the job?" 

"I don't know, I still think you're too young to work for me." 

"Mr. Redfox I know I'm young but I'm a hard worker and I can provide you with pictures better than these. Also I really need this job." 

"Why don't you ask your dad to find you some work kid?"

"Actually..." He trailed off a little. "My dad is no longer alive." 

"Oh...I'm sorry. What about your mom?" 

"She's gone too. They both died when I was a kid." 

"I see." Gajeel's face softened a bit. As if he could understand exactly how Gray felt. "Alright you can have the job?" 

"Really?! Thanks! You won't regret this sir!" 

"I better not. For your sake! I mean it Fullbuster! One screw up and you're out of here! You got that?!" 

"Yes sir!" 

With that said and done, Gray headed home to tell his aunt and Natsu the good news. Natsu wasn't home by Ur was, at the moment she was having tea with a co worker of hers. A young woman who seemed to be very book smart. 

"Gray I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Levy, she's the librarian of the school where I work." Ur introduced. 

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Gray greeted. 

"Same to you, Ur has told me so much about you." Levy said. 

"Dear would you mind refilling the sugar jar for us?" Ur asked her nephew. 

"Sure." 

Gray picked up the empty sugar jar from the table and went to refill it. 

"So what do you think?" Ur asked Levy. 

"He's very handsome and so polite. I think that he would be perfect for her." Levy said. "You know it is so hard to find decent young men like that nowadays." 

"Here's the sugar." Gray said setting the full jar back on the table and sat down in a chair to join them. 

"So what has my aunt told you about me?" He asked Levy. 

"She says that you're very bright and hard-working. She also says that you've been looking for a job." 

"Oh Aunt Ur I almost forgot to tell you. I got the job." 

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." Ur smiled. 

"Congratulations." Levy said. "Where are you working?" 

"At the press, I'm the new photographer." 

"What coincidence my husband works there." 

"Huh...What's his name?" 

"Gajeel Redfox, he's the publisher." 

That made Gray go stiff and look at Levy skeptically. This sweet young woman was married to that hot head Gajeel?

"You're married to him?" 

"Yes. You've met him?" 

"Oh yeah I have. He's now my boss." 

"How wonderful that you've already become acquainted with him. That should make things a little easier when you meet Juvia." 

"When I meet who?" 

"My sister in law Juvia. She's just about your age and she's had a very difficult time making friends since she started college." 

"Don't you remember Gray?" Ur said. "I told you that I wanted you to meet her." 

"Oh yeah...I forgot." Gray said rubbing the back of his neck and thinking to himself. "Great! Another one of Aunt It's blind dates." 

"You'll love her Gray." Ur said. "She has a wonderful personality." 

"Yes she's very inquisitive and spirited just like my husband." Levy said. 

"Just like your husband huh?" Gray started imagining a hideous female version of Gajeel ready to beat the life out of him. 

"I have an idea, why don't I invite her over tomorrow afternoon? That is if she's free." Ur said.

"I think that she would be happy to accept." Levy said. "I'll tell her about it as soon as she comes home." 

Gray truly did love his aunt but he hated it when she tried to set him up on blind dates like these. After all he was perfectly capable of finding his own dates. 

"Aunt Ur." Gray said to her when Levy left. "Not that I don't want to meet what's her name again?" 

"Juvia." 

"Right. Not that I don't want to meet her but it would be a waste of time for me to meet her because I...I...I have a girlfriend. Well not exactly a girlfriend but a girl in mind." 

"Let me guess Lucy Heartfilia?" 

"Yeah. I've been planning to ask her out." 

"First of all last I heard she had a boyfriend so I don't think you have much of a chance with her right now and second you need to broaden your horizons. Look into meeting some other girls." 

"You don't like Lucy do you?" 

"It's not that Honey. She's a very sweet girl but I don't think she's the one for you." 

"And what makes you think that you know what girl is right for me?" 

"How about the fact that I've raised you for the past eleven years?" 

"Okay you have a point there. But Ur this girl you want me to meet, her brother is total pyscho and according to Levy she's just like him." 

"Nonsense. I've met Juvia and she's just lovely. In some ways she reminds me of your mother when she was her age." 

"That doesn't exactly make things better for me." 

"Just meet her please, if you don't like her you never have to see her again but at least be fair. Give her a chance, she's already eager to meet you." 

"Fine." He said giving into his aunt's urging but he was sure that he was going to regret this.


	15. Chapter 14

As for Natsu, at the moment he was working with Professor Clive on an invention of his for extra credit. It was a special genetic altering formula that was supposed grant anyone who had it injected into their bodies a lizard's ability to regrow limbs. Gildarts had started on the project years ago after losing his arm in an accident but started to lose interest in it after his wife Cornelia died. It wasn't until his daughter Cana became very ill, that he started on it as he had now become more desperate for money. 

News of his experiment soon reached Mard Geer the owner of a leading chemical manufacturing firm and he became very interested. He agreed to pay for all of Gildarts's medical bills regarding his daughter if he completed the formula successfully. 

"Do you really think that this will work?" Natsu asked looking at the formula.

"I believe so. Take a look at this little fella." 

Gildarts showed Natsu a lab rat who had recently lost it's leg only to find that the leg had returned. 

"Whoa! Were you able to see his leg back on?" Natsu asked. 

"No. I injected my formula into him and he grew a new leg to replace the one he lost." 

"Incredible. You really are a genius Professor Clive." 

"I'm not a genius Natsu, I'm just a man trying to earn enough money to take care of my daughter." 

"Are you going to use the formula on yourself now?" 

"Not yet. I still have to run some more tests. Just to make sure that the formula doesn't have any negative side effects. If I can perfect this then not only will I be able to regrow my arm but I'll finally be able to have enough money to stabilize Cana's condition." 

"And how long will that take?" A voice asked. 

Professor Clive and Natsu turned to see a very serious looking, business type like man standing in the door way of the lab. At first glanced he looked perfectly normal but to Natsu he seemed to have a dark aura around him. 

"Mr. Geer what surprise." Gildarts said. "I wasn't expecting you to come here tonight." 

"I just wanted to see how your experiment was going professor." He looked at Natsu. "Who's this young man?" 

"This is Natsu Dragneel, he's one of my students. Natsu I would like you to meet Mard Geer." 

"Great honor to meet you sir." Natsu held out his hand. 

"Likewise." Mard said politely shaking Natsu's hand. "Professor Clive has told me that you're quite the science wiz, you know I'm something of a scientist myself." 

"I know. I've read about your work. You're really brilliant sir." 

"Glad to know that you're impressed by me. If you don't mind young man, I'd like a word with Professor Clive, alone." 

"Sure. Professor do you want me to come back when you two are finished?" 

"No Natsu, go on home. We're done for today." Gildarts said. 

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Natsu took off his lab coat, goggles, and gloves then left the lab. 

"I thought that you would have that formula done by now." Mard said sternly. 

"I'm almost done." Gildarts said. "I just need to run a few more tests, make sure it's safe." 

"You're trying my patients Professor." 

"Mr. Geer something like this takes time. I can't just give you the formula right now. I haven't even tested it on a human subject yet." 

"You're human aren't you? Test it on yourself." 

"Well sir I have to make sure that it's safe to be used on humans and that in itself may take more time. You understand right?" 

"I understand Professor but I hope that you can understand that more time means I have to make a few cutbacks including the medical bills I'm paying for you." 

"No sir! You can't do that! My daughter needs intensive care, her condition requires it! Without your money she'll die!" 

"Then I guess you better hurry up with that formula. If it's not finished by next week I'm done with you!" 

He slammed the door when he left. Poor Gildarts, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't afford to pay for the medical treatment that stabilized Cana's condition on his own. He needed Mard Geer's money but how could he have the formula ready before next week? He wasn't even sure if he could have it ready by then. But he had to have it ready by next week. He just had to, for his daughter's sake he would have it ready by next week. With this in mind he grabbed a syringe and proceeded to run another test. 

Meanwhile outside Natsu met up with Gray.

"Hey buddy I was just on my way to get you." Gray said. "How are things going with Professor Clive?" 

"Pretty good. He's almost done with that formula of his." 

"That's cool. Do you really think that he'll be able to find a way for people to re grow lost limbs?" 

"If anyone can do it, it's him. So what's new with you?" 

"Aunt Ur is up to her matchmaking again. You know that girl she wants me to meet? She's arranged for her to come over tomorrow." 

"Ooo... Tough break. Well maybe it won't be so bad." 

"Doubtful. You know what I found out today? It turns out she's the little sister of my wacko boss Gajeel." 

"You mean the guy who's constantly trying to make Red Dragon and Blue Tiger look bad? You're going out with his sister?" 

"It's against my will but yes." 

"Aww man I feel so sorry for you." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Hey Natsu! Gray! Over here!" They heard a voice call out to them and they saw that it belonged to Lucy who was heading in their direction. 

"Lucy what brings you by?" Natsu asked. 

"I'm looking for Professor Clive." She said. "I borrowed one of his text books last week for a paper I was writing but I forgot to give it back. Do you any of you guys know where he is?" 

"I could walk you to his office." Gray offered excitedly. 

"Newsflash he's not in his office. He's in his lab." Natsu corrected. 

"Well since you know where he is Natsu, why don't you walk me there?" Lucy asked. 

"I'd love to. Gray don't wait up." 

With a smile of victory on his face, Natsu proceeded to escort Lucy inside leaving Gray behind feeling defeated. After rolling his eyes, Gray was about to go home until his hearing picked up an unusual sound. Feeling worried, he decided to wait up just in case something happened.


	16. Chapter 15

During the walk to the professor's office Natsu was a nervous wreck. Here he was walking right next to the girl of his dreams and he was too shy to say anything to her.

"So what were you and Gray doing over here after dark?" She asked him.

"Oh well I was helping the professor with an experiment and Gray was just coming over to make sure that I had a ride home."

"You two are such good friends. I still can't believe Gray and his aunt are letting you live with them. That's so kind."

"Yeah but I'm not going to live with them forever. I plan to have my own place." 

"Loke has his own apartment now and he already wants me to move in with him."

"You're not going to do it are you?"

"No! We've only been dating for a month. Makes me wonder what kind of girl he thinks I am."

"If you ask me you're way too smart be dating that idoit."

"That's sweet Natsu."

Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking. 

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know."

It came from the lab, sensing danger Natsu quickly went to investigate. 

"Stay here."He told Lucy.

He went into the lab where he found Gildarts on the floor clutching the area where he had lost his arm. 

"Professor Clive!" Natsu gasped. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Stay away!" Gildarts shouted. 

"Professor what's wrong with you?"

"Natsu you need to get out of here now!"

"Why?"

But Gildarts couldn't answer because in that moment something had grown out of his side. It was a new arm but this one was covered in scales and his hand had talons. Natsu kumped back in horror which was furthered when Gildarts's eyes suddenly turned red and reptilian like.

"Run Natsu! Before it's too late!"

Natsu reached out to Gildarts but the professor clawed at him then flung himself out the window and disappeared down a nearby man hole that led into the sewers. Poor Natsu was left completely in shock, had that actually happened? What had happened? What was wrong with the professor? Before the authorities arrived, Natsu managed to swipe some of the professor's research and along with Gray who stayed behind went to see Erza with the hope that she would be able to tell them what was going on?

"Well doc what do you think?" Natsu asked her.

"It would seem that the formula has a highly unstable effect on humans." Erza said after studying Gildart's notes and the small piece of D.N.A he had left on Natsu when he scratched him. "It mutates them and changes their D.N.A in a far more complete process than what you two have."

"But why would the professor do something like this?" Gray asked. "Why didn't he run more tests before using it on himself? It's not like him to be this impulsive with an experiment."

"We can discuss that with him later." Erza said. "Right now I need to work on a cure and you two need to find him."

"Will he be alright?" Natsu asked. 

"No. He'll become more lizard like with each passing minute."

"How long before you can come up with a cure?"

"The formula the professor used on himself had splicies of human D.N.A mixed in it as well as lizard D.N.A therefore the genetic code won't be that hard for me to crack. It should take me at most two hours to come up with a formula that will reverse the process." She grabbed a bottle of clear liquid and placed it inside of syringe. "There's no telling what state of mind the professor will be in so once you find him give him this. It's a powerful tranquilizer that should knock him unconsious for several hours."

"And you're positive that you'll have a cure ready?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Just find the professor and get him back here."

She handed Natsu the tranquilizer, he and Gray changed into their costumes, and went back to the manhole that was near the campus. 

"So he went down there?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Yep."

"Aww man why do we get sewers?"

"Nevermind that! Let's get down there, find the professor, and get him back to Erza so he can be cured."

They crawled down the man hole and using their claws and talons they climbed on the ceiling of the sewer. Using his night vision, Gray searched the darkness for any trace of Gildarts. 

"Do you see anything?" Natsu asked.

"No. Nothing yet."

"Well keep searching. I don't know how you can see anything down here Gray. Everything's pitch black if you look through my eyes."

"All cats have night vision Natsu and considering I have a cat's D.N.A in my system it's only natural that I can see in the dark, I also have impressive hearing. I can hear the sewer rats and the cockroaches scratching around."

"How is that helpful?"

"I never said it was." Gray looked down and caught sight of the water down below them. "Hey do you think he might be hiding in the water? I mean he is turning into a lizard and some species of lizard do prefer water to land."

"It's possible but how would we know? I mean how would we look for him in that?"

"Well..." Gray said looking at Natsu. "One of us could go down there and when compared to tigers, Komodo dragons are the better swimmers."

"No way man! Forget it! I'm not going swimming in sewage water!"

"Well we're not having much luck looking from up here. We should try looking in a more aquatic setting and by we I mean you."

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Because unlike me you have superior swimming skills and can hold your breath for 20 minutes. Also I have night vision and you don't so you can't really see anything from up here."

"Oh...." Natsu looked at the water and shivered with disgust. Finally without any further hesitation, Natsu dropped from the ceiling and made his way toward the water. 

"You search the water and I'll search from up here." Gray said before crawling away.

Natsu took a deep breath and dived into the water where he proceeded to swim upward and look for Gildarts. 

"Man this is problem the nastiest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life." He thought to himself. "Why can't I be one of those galaxy heroes who go into space? Why do I end up in the sewers? I've never seen any other heroes on tv or in comics who do work in the sewers."

Truth be told Natsu was actually more scared than disgusted. He was scared for Gildarts because next to Igneel, there was no else who had ever served as paternal figure to him. The professor had been a great friend and a huge supporter to Natsu for years and if something happened to him, he wasn't sure what he would do.


	17. Chapter 16

Natsu searched the water but he couldn't find Gildarts anywhere.

"Any luck?" Gray asked when Natsu came up to breathe.

"No and for the record if you tell anyone about this I'll murder you."

"Relax bro I wouldn't tell anyone. That would expose our secrets, if we didn't have secret identities I would tell everybody." Gray joked.

"Very funny."

Just then he caught sight of some strange looking foot prints that led downward. Natsu and Gray followed the footprints until they reached the source which was a huge, terrifying, and vicious lizard like monster that wore the tattered remains of Gildarts Clive's clothes. The creature was just standing there, as if it was focused on something else entirely.

"Good God." Gray whispered in horror. "Is that really Professor Clive?"

"Know anyone else who could possibly turn into a large reptilian monster?" Natsu replied.

"Actually." Gray said looking at Natsu.

"On second thought don't answer that."

"Okay. So what's the plan?"

"We have to get this tranquilizer into his system. He seems distracted by something right now so I'm just going to quietly go over there and give the professor his medicine."

Natsu approached the lizard from behind as slowly and quietly as possible. But it sensed him coming and it sent him flying back with his tail. When Natsu fell down the lizard pinned to the hard concrete floor of the sewer. 

"Professor stop!" Natsu cried. "This isn't you! You have to let us take you ack to Erza so she can cure you!"

But it was no use trying to talk to Gildarts because his mind had become all animal. He screeched and moved to slash Natsu's throat.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray quickly dropped on to the lizard startling him into getting off of Natsu. "You alright bro?"

"I'm fine." Natsu said. 

"Great! Now help me get this thing under control!" 

He had the lizard by his neck and was holding on for dear life as it thrashed and bucked about trying so hard to throw him off. Natsu grabbed him by his legs and using his strength he was able to trip the lizard. The two heroes struggled to hold him still long enough for Natsu to inject the tranquilizer into him. They both felt terrible about fighting the professor especially considering he was mentor to them both but they had to fight him. For his own sake. 

"I don't know how long we can hold him!" Gray said. 

"We can't let go! Not until we give him this!" Natsu said.

They don't know how long it took and the whole process would leave them both extremely sore in the morning but in the end Natsu was finally able to inject the tranquilizer into Gildarts which caused him to lose consciousness in five minutes. After that they dragged him back to the lab where Erza had a gene cleanser already. She opened his lizard jaw and poured the cleanser down his throat.

"Will he be alright now?" Natsu asked.

"He should be back to normal in just a few minutes but he won't wake until morning. You two go home, I'll stay here with the professor and explain to him what happened." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to say?" Gray asked.

"Trust me nothing will happen. By the way nobody saw you two right?" 

"No. We made sure that we weren't spotted." Natsu said.

"What a relief." Erza sighed. "The last thing we need is the media getting involved in this and you two can't tell anyone about this. If you do heaven knows what the authorities will do to Professor Clive."

"Don't worry we have no intention of telling anybody." 

"Good. Now change back into your clothes and get going before someone sees you and gets suspicous. Sniff! Sniff! Ugh! What's that smell? Is that raw sewage?"

"Don't ask." Natsu said.

They changed out of their costumes, back into their regular clothes, and went back home where Ur insisted that they both take baths immediately though Natsu had to take three baths to erase the oder of sewage from his body. She decided to hold off asking for an explaination until morning becuase she could see how tired the boys were. They passed out as soon as they got into bed and in the morning they quickly thought of a story to tell Ur.

"So let me get this straight you two went into the sewer because..." She said.

"Because I thought I saw something interesting down there." Gray lied. "Something that I thought would make a great story for the press so I went down there in hopes of getting a picture."

"And I went with him because you never know what's in a sewer." Natsu added.

"I see...Did you find anything?" Ur asked.

"No. Nothing at all." Gray said.

"Well thank goodness I was able to get that awful sewer smell off of you before Juvia arrived." Ur said. 

"Oh man I forgot about her." Gray thought. 

"She should be here any minute, I'll get the tea ready." Ur said before going into the kitchen.

"Bro I can't wait to see what hideous troll your aunt set you up with." Natsu snickered. "I bet she's even uglier than her brother."

"You know thanks to that story we thought of I can tell everyone on campus how you ended covered in raw sewage without exposing our secret."

"I'll be quiet now."

At ten o'clock am sharp there was a polite knock at the door. 

"Oh that's her! Gray get the door!" Ur called.

"Don't I get a last meal?"

Gray huffed and made his way toward the front door of his house with the intention of getting this over with as soon as possible. But nothing could have prepared him for what was on the other side of that door. He answered the door and standing right there on the other side was a beautiful young bluenette. 

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. "You must be Ur's nephew Gray, I've been so anxious to meet you."

"You mean...You're Juvia?" Gray said not at all believing what he was seeing. "Gajeel's sister?"

"Face it tiger you just hit the jackpot." She giggled with a wink.

Gray was at a total loss for words but he smiled and politely escorted her inside. 


	18. Chapter 17

Gray and Natsu couldn't take their eyes off of the young woman helping Ur with the tea. They were just so surprised by Juvia's appearance. She wasn't at all what they were expecting her to look like.

"I don't believe this." Natsu said. "I just don't believe this. That's Gajeel's sister?"

"Yep." Gray said. 

"No way! There's no way she shares the same blood as that maniac! I mean look at her! She's almost hotter than Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?" Gray asked briefly forgetting his crush, having become distracted by Juvia's beauty.

"This is against of the laws of nature! Just like the platypus! I mean how can a woman who looks like that be related to Gajeel?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a gender thing. Like the men in his family are a little hard to look while the women are more easy on the eyes."

"If that's the case then his mother must be a supermodel."

"Here Miss Milkovich, I'll help you carry that." Juvia offered taking the tray of tea and cookies from Ur.

"Oh you're so polite." Ur remarked.

They went inside the living room where the boys were sitting and they proceeded to talk while drinking tea. 

"So tell us about yourself Juvia." Ur asked. 

"Well I'm in college and I'm studying to become an acting major." Juvia said.

"That's very interesting."

"Have you always been into theatre?" Gray asked.

"Yes ever since I was little and I started performing in my school plays. There's just something about being on stage that makes me feel special." She took a sip of her tea. "So Gray I hear that you're working for my brother."

"Yeah he's uh...He's an interesting guy."

"You don't know have to pretend, I know my brother can be a real jerk sometimes and no one knows that more than me. I mean I've lived with him for most of my entire life but once you get to know him he's really sweet."

"What are your parents like?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...Actually." Juvia said looking down at her tea cup. "I don't really like to talk about them. They died when I was a little girl."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright."

"You know I lost my parents when I was a kid too." Gray said. "Aunt Ur's pretty much the only family I have."

"I was brought up by my brother." Juvia said. "Ever since we lost our parents, he's always looked out for me which is sweet but it makes dating a little hard."

"So it's safe to assume that you don't have a boyfriend." Natsu said.

"No I've never really had a serious relationship with anyone."

"Neither has Gray."

Juvia giggled.

"Well I guess I have some qualities that most women don't find attractive but I know of some men who have worse qualities like producing the odor of sewage." Gray said glaring at Natsu. 

Natsu just quietly sipped his tea, understanding Gray's threat if he continued to humiliate him.

"It's nothing be embarrassed about Gray." Juvia said. "It just shows that unlike most men, you prefer to work on your studies instead of goofing off with girls. Levy tells me that you're gifted in science."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say gifted but I'm very good at it."

"You know I have take an anatomy test next week for my theatre class."

"How odd, what does anatomy have to do with theatre?" Ur asked.

"Actually Aunt Ur, many teachers in the acting district hypothesize that if they educate their students in anatomy they'll be aware of how far they can push their bodies during a performance." Gray explained.

"Wow I'm in the class and I didn't even know that." Juvia said. 

"Gray excelled in our anatomy class." Natsu said. "There's no one in this whole city who knows more about the subject than him."

"Really? In that case would you mind helping me study for the test?" She asked. "Most of the time I'm a good student but science has never been my best subject."

"I don't mind at all." Gray said. "Just tell me when and where?"

"How about Monday at six?"

"It's a date! No! I mean not a date, date. I mean a date for our study session."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

They talked for hours, getting to know Juvia and learning that was very talented in literature and theatre. She had read many famous books and written some impressive essays. Something that both Ur and Natsu noticed was that she smiled every time Gray spoke to her. Like it made her so happy that he acknowledged her which was something they had never seen any other girl who Gray had met. Then at one o'clock Juvia went home and Ur was elated that things had gone so well between her and Gray. 

"So what did you think of her?" Ur asked her nephew once Juvia had left. 

"She's very nice and well read." Gray said. 

"Not to mention she's a real looker. Huh?" Natsu said nugging Gray. 

"I just knew you two would hit it off." Ur said. "I have a feeling that she really likes you."

"Nah..." Gray said. "She's probably just interested in me helping her study for that test and that's it. Just like all the other pretty girls in my life."

"That could be a possibilty but funny thing. The other day when I was talking with Levy, she told me that Juvia got an A+ in all of her science classes in high school."

"What? She did?"

"According to Levy."

"But she said that science has never been her best subject. If she did so well in high school why would she need my help preparing for an anatomy test?"

"Who knows? Maybe she fell behind once she got into acting or maybe she just needed an excuse to spend more time with you." Ur winked before going back into the kitchen which made Gray blush as he considered the possibilty that a beautiful woman could actually like him.

"Wow...This is a new feeling."

"You okay bro?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

"Well hey I got an idea, why don't we go downtown and get a burger? We missed lunch."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Aunt Ur we're going out!" Gray called. 

"Alright be careful you two." She said.

"We will."


	19. Chapter 18

Natsu and Gray hailed a taxi which took them downtown where a local diner was located. The two boys had been getting burgers and other meals from that diner for years because it sold the best burgers in the world. Or at least that's what they thought. They were just about to enter the diner when they heard gunshots coming from the bank just across the street.

"Couldn't they have waited until we ate?" Natsu complained.

"Crime doesn't wait bro." Gray said. "Come on, duty calls."

"I wish we could get paid to do this."

"You and me both."

They ducked into a nearby alleyway where they changed into their costumes. Inside the bank, the employees and civilians were on the floor, terrified of the group of thugs pointing guns at them. 

"Nobody move!" One of them shouted. "If anybody moves or calls the police we'll kill you all!"

He then pointed his gun at one of the bank tellers and threw an empty duffle bag at him.

"You! Open the safe and put the money in the bag! Now!"

"Whatever you want just don't shoot." The bank teller said while trembling. 

He went to the safe and filled the duffle bag up with as much money as it could hold. He then handed it back to the leader of the thugs. The crooks were just about to make their escape the duffle bag was yanked out of his hand by Red Dragon. 

"I don't think this belongs to you." He said. 

"Who are you? A cop?" The thief asked Natsu.

"Really? You seriously think I'm a cop? A cop in a red suit? Wow you've got the mind of a true scholar don't you?"

"Ice this dead beat!"

His posse started shooting at him but Natsu cleverly dodged the bullets. Gray jumped down and knocked out two of them with a kick. Also like Natsu, Gray was able to dodge and avoid the bullets being shot at him. The two managed to knock away their guns and restrain them with some special wire the two of them had developed. Recently they had been using it to tie up crooks and climb and swimg from buildings. 

"There we go." Natsu said tightening the restraint on them. "All four of them secured."

"Wait wasn't there five of them?" Gray asked.

They heard another gun shot and turned to see the leader trying to make a break for it. He ran out of the bank, jacked a nearby car, and took off driving down the street like a maniac. Natsu and Gray immediately chased after him. He drove through the city recklessly, not once stopping for traffic signals or lights which resulted in several cars crashing but Natsu and Gray managed to prevent civilians from being harmed in the crashes. 

At one high way up a head Lucy was crossing the street and thief didn't stop when the Walk sign went on. Lucy saw the car coming too late and just before it could hit her Natsu swung down from a pole, grabbed her, and jumped out of the way of the moving vehicle.

"Are you alright?" He asked her once they were safely on the sidewalk.

For a moment she had become completely speechless. She was in too much shock from what had just happened that she couldn't bring herself to speak. In that one instant she could've been killed. It would've been all over and she would have been a goner. But she had been spared from that horrible fate becuase this masked man had saved her life. A masked man who so many people had told her was a menace.

"You saved me." She said looking at him in amazement. 

"Yeah I did but are you okay? You didn't break anything did you?"

"No. I'm fine thank you." She said. "You really saved my life. So you really are a hero huh?"

"You doubted me?"

"I wouldn't say doubted. Actually I wasn't really sure what to think of you before now. Everybody's told me so many different things about you. I wasn't sure what was true."

"I'm not surprised, hearing everybody's opinion on something or someone can be very confusing. But you'll be happy to know that I'm not a criminal or a monster like the press says I am and neither is my partner. We're the good guys."

"That's for sure, you risked your life to save me. Are you crazy? Not that I'm not grateful for that mind you but didn't you understand the risk? Don't you know that you could've been hit by that car? That you could've been killed?"

"Of course I knew but I wasn't thinking about my life at all Lucy. I was thinking about yours. I couldn't just let that car hit you. You would have been hurt or worse."

"That's so brave and selfless of you I-...Wait a minute, you know my name?" She said suspiciously.

"I...I...I." Natsu quickly thought of an excuse that would cover up his mistake but wouldn't reveal who he was to her. "Well...Yeah you're the daughter of Captain Jude Heartfilia. The chief of police, I've heard him mention you a couple times when he's tried to arrest me."

"Oh...Sorry about him. But don't take it personally. My dad just doesn't like other people doing his job." 

"I'm not trying to steal his job or anything. I'm only trying to help make the city a better place."

"Well in that case I now have a reason to defend you whenever someone calls you a criminal. If I ever hear anyone say that about you I'll tell them that you're just the opposite."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Excuse me." Gray interuppted. "I hate to cut this little conversation short but need I remind you partner that we still have a lunatic on wheels to catch."

"Oh sorry. I gotta go."

"Wait!" Lucy called.

"See you around Miss Heartfilia!"

Red Dragon and Blue Tiger took off again leaving Lucy feeling amazed by the gallant masked man who had come to her rescue. It wasn't at all what her father and the press had told her he was. He was brave, self sacrificing, and so heroic. He was unlike any man that she had ever met before and she couldn't help but feel somewhat smitten with him.


	20. Chapter 19

A week had passed since the lizard incident and Professor Clive had returned to teaching seemingly normal but Natsu and Gray wanted to make extra sure that he was alright. So after class they went to pay Erza a visit, according to one of her co workers she was in a lab working on something. But when they got there they heard strange noises coming from behind the door.

"Please stop it! Don't touch me!" They heard Erza scream followed by the sound of glass and other things breaking. "What are you doing?! Stop it! This is exactly why I left!"

"Why? Because found someone else?!" They heard a man's voice shout. 

"What the heck?" Gray opened the door. "Erza? Is everything alright?"

The whole lab was in shambles and standing across from Erza was a young man though he was older than Natsu and Gray, wearing clothing that looked like a cross between a hunter from a safari and savage wild animal. He was good looking but his eyes seemed to be filled with some kind of madness.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. "What's going on here?"

"Stay out!" He shouted before throwing a desk at the door.

While he was distracted, Erza quickly slipped out through the fire escape and climbed up to the roof of the building. The strange man followed after her. Seeing their must trusted friend in danger, Natsu and Gray immediately changed into their costumes and rushed to her aid.

"Erza you cannot give your heart to another man!" The maniac said once he had her cornered on the roof top. 

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" She cried as he walked closer to her.

"I love you. I do not want to harm you."

"That's up for debate." Natsu then swung down in his super hero alter ego and kicked the man away from Erza while Gray in his alter ego, grabbed her and moved her to the safety of another rooftop.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." She assured him.

On top of the other roof top, Natsu and the man were wrestling each other for dominance. The dragon themed superhero was amazed by the strength of his opponent, he was on the same level of strength as he was.

"Whoever you are! This is none of your concern!" The man said.

"After what you just did Erza, I'm concerned enough to haul you into the police!" Natsu said.

The man attempted to hit Natsu with a crow bar but he grabbed hold of him and flipped over the building. 

"Jellal!" She screamed when she saw him fall over.

The three of them looked over the edges of the buildings they were standing on but they didn't see the man anywhere on the ground.

"Where did he go?" Natsu wondered.

"Strange. He's disappeared." Gray said.

"Oh he'll be back." Erza said looking more frightened than Gray had ever seen her. "You can't stop him! Nothing can stop him!"

"What do you mean? Who is that guy?"

"I'll explain everything to you two but first get me out of here. Before he returns."

They went to Kardia Cathedral and hid up in the bell tower where Erza told them the whole story.

"His name is Jellal Fernandes." She said. "It all started when my mother, a scientist in animology got a new job that transferred both her and myself to the wild and untame Galuna Island. There we had a guide lead us through the jungle and I befriended his son Jellal. We were children when we first met and we spent our entire childhood exploring and learning about the exciting world of the jungle. Upon reaching adulthood, he took over his father's job as a tour guide and became a skilled hunter while I studied to become a medical student traveling between here and Galuna so I that could cure the fatal diseases that were spreading on that island. He often helped me on my search for herbs and other plants that I could use for medicine, during all that time we spent together we realized that our friendship had become something much more and we fell in love."

"So when did he go crazy? Did the heat get to him or something?" Natsu asked.

"No. After synthesizing several exotic plants I had discovered on my expeditions I created something most fascinating. A miracle drug that could cure an injury or illness but I wasn't sure if it was stable or not. I was going to test it out on an elephant who had recently broken his ankle when suddenly I was attacked by wolves. Jellal came to my defense and saved my life but he was seriously injured in the process. I was so desperate to save him that I gave him the drug without testing it first, something that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"At first he was fine. He recovered miraculously and he seemed to be well but later the drug had a terrible side effect on him. It made him feral, primal, beastlike. He had gone completely mad and he started to behave like a wild animal. He had alos become very jealous and possesive of me, after he attacked an assistant of mine who he believed I was having an affair with I asked the authorities of Galuna to hold him there and I fled back to Magnolia where I could I work on a cure for his condition. But somehow he broke out and he found me here."

"Don't worry Erza we'll protect you from him."

"It's not my safety I'm worried about. He won't hurt me, I know that for a fact but he may hurt someone else to get to me."

"Do you know any safe place you could stay at?" Gray asked.

"I have an old friend from early years in college who might be able to hide me but I'm afraid of what Jellal might do to her if he finds me."

"We'll find him before he finds you." Natsu said.

"Then we'll have a clinic hold him until you finish the cure." Gray added.

"I don't know if you two stand much of a chance against him. He has your strength and your agility, those combined together in any man would make him unstoppable."

"Can't hurt to try right? Wait a minute don't answer that. Look Erza we can't just leave that pyscho to run around the city and do God knows what. We have to stop him."

"Alright but please don't hurt him. He's not a criminal he's just sick."

"We make no promises." Natsu said.

"We'll try not to hurt him." Gray said. 

"Gray you take Erza to her friend's place while I look for animal boy, we'll meet back here in an hour."

"Right."


	21. Chapter 20

All night Natsu and Gray searched for Jellal but the man had completely vanished. By the time morning had come, they were both exhausted and went home to rest. After sleeping for a few hours they woke up to find Ur very cross with them for staying out all night.

"Where were you two?" She asked.

"We were working on project for Professor Clive's class." Natsu lied. "It was very difficult and long and we lost track of time."

"We're sorry for staying out for so long Aunt Ur." Gray apologized.

"I'm not really mad about you two staying out, I'm more mad that you didn't tell me that you were going to be so late. If you need to stay out all night for something important like a project for your class that's fine with me but please have the decency to call and let me know that you'll be late."

"We will. It won't happen again."

"It better not but I'm still mad at you Gray."

"Why?"

"Last night you were supposed to meet Juvia for a study session and you didn't show up."

"Oh no I forgot all about that. Is she upset?"

"No. Last night she called and said that she understood you were a busy man who probably had a lot of work to do."

"That's a relief."

"Yes she's much more forgiving than I would have been if I was in her shoes."

"I'm really sorry Aunt Ur. I'll make it up to her."

"Funny you should mention that because I know exactly how you can."

"Uh-oh."

"It just so happens that Juvia will be modeling off a new dress at a save the animals charity benefit tonight. The poor girl is a nervous wreck about the whole thing and she could use a friend to support her. I think it would be just lovely if you would be her date."

"Alright I'll be there- Wait it's tonight?"

"Yes."

"I can't go tonight Aunt Ur."

"Why not?"

"Because...Because...Because I don't have tux."

"That's alright dear I've already rented you one."

"Oh...Good. Aunt Ur can't I make it up to her someother way? Big parties like that make me nervous. I won't know anyone there except Juvia."

"If you're that nervous then bring Natsu with you. I got a good deal on those tuxes I rented, they allowed me to rent an extra for free."

"Oh gee that's sweet Miss Milkovich but I don't think I can go." Natsu said. "I mean I have a ton of work to do."

"Very well. I guess you'll have to miss out on seeing the other models."

"Other models?"

"Yes. Juvia's not the only one they picked to show off a new dress."

"On second thought I might be able to make an appearance."

"The party starts at seven and Gray you better not stand her up."

"I won't." He said.

At five o'clock Ur helped them get into their tuxes and at six o'clock she sent them off to the party in a taxi.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Gray said to Natsu during the ride in the taxi. "We still have to find that crazy ex boyfriend of Erza's."

"Yeah but maybe we could use a break." Natsu said. "It might be nice to just go out and meet new people and-"

"And ogle at all those models?"

"Well...I wouldn't say that's the only reason I'm going."

"Yeah right."

The party was filled with many sharply dressed people who drinking and dining on good cuisine. Shortly after being shown to their table, Gray spotted Juvia backstage and decided to sneak back there to wish her luck and of course apologize for forgetting about their study date.

"Hi Juvia." He said.

"Gray. What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. 

"I wanted to make up for forgetting our study session. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay I know you have a busy schedule."

"Also Natsu and I wanted to wish you luck for tonight."

"You two are probably the sweetest boys I've ever met and I could use some luck. I'm so nervous. You know I really didn't want to do this but my theatre instructer said I would get extra credit for it."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Miss Lockser the show starts in one hour!" The stage manager warned.

"Okay." She said. "I have to get into my dress now so you have to but I'll be looking for you in the audience."

"Expect a smile and wave from both me and Natsu."

He left and went back to his table where he found Natsu gorging on shrimp puffs and steak tar-tar much to his dust.

"What?" Natsu said when he noticed Gray staring at him. "They got good food here."

Gray just face palmed. An hour later the fashion show began and many beautiful young women modeling animal themed dresses walked out on stage, earning the oo's and aww's of the audience. The first few models wore faux fur dresses the resembled the pattens of leopard spots and zebra stripes. Later they had models showing off dresses with more reptilian style.

"Next up is the Avian Collection." The announcer lady said.

"Avian?" Natsu asked Gray.

"It means relating to birds. These dresses are probably going to be bird themed." Gray answered.

"First up is Miss Juvia Lockser." At the annoucer's words, Juvia came walking on stage wearing a white dress overlapped with purple and on her back was a pair of white wings made from faux feathers. "A theatre student from our local campus, here she models a dress inspired by the elegant and beautiful swan."

"Wow." Gray said tugging at his bow tie. "She's a natural."

"I'll say." Natsu agreed. "Hey you think that she would introduce us to her model friends?"

Gray pulled out his camera and started to take pictures of her. When she finished her walk she did a little turn and when she saw Gray and Natsu smiling and waving at her she blew each of them a kiss then returned back stage so that the next model could go on.

"Our next model is Miss Lucy Heartfilia." The annoucer lady said.

"Oh man Lucy's here?!" Natsu said nervously. 

"I wonder what she's wearing." Gray said.

Lucy walked on stage wearing a blue dress overlapped with green and her back she wore wings made from faux peacock feathers. 

"Daughter of our very own Captain Jude Heartfilia. Lucy models a dress inspired by the regal and stunning peacock." The announcer said.

Now it was Natsu's turn to tug at his bow tie.

"That outfit sure does bring out the animal in me." He said.

"This I gotta get pics of." Gray said taking pictures of Lucy with his camera.

When the show ended everyone went into the other room for dancing and socializing. That was where the boys met up with Juiva.

"How did I do?" She asked them.

"You were great." Gray told her.

"Really? Because I think I kind of look silly in this dress."

"No. Not at all. You looked good. In fact so good that I took pictures."

"You know you should model more often." Natsu said.

"Thank you, you're both so nice." She said blushing. "Gray would you liek to dance?"

"Oh I...I would but I'm not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I but this isn't for show, this is for fun."

She then pulled him on to the dance floor with all the other guests. Natsu chuckled to himself when he saw how nervous Gray looked, relieved that no one had asked him to dance. He was about to head back to the buffet table when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that the finger belonged to Lucy.

"Lucy?!" He squeaked. 

"I thought I recognized that salmon hair." She giggled. "Glad you could make it Natsu though I never thought that I would ever see you at one of these functions."

"Oh well I'm just here to support a friend who was modeling tonight. Heh, heh." He tugged on his bow tie again.

"You look incredible in that tux."

"Me? No. I probably look stupid in this monkey suit."

"I beg to differ, would you mind accompanying me to the dance floor?"

"You mean you want to dance with me?"

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Oh...Okay."


	22. Chapter 21

At the moment Natsu was trying everything he could not to start sweating all over. He was no better a dancer than Gray yet here he was dancing and with his longtime crush too. He prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You haven't said much since we started dancing."

"I'm just a little nervous, it's not everyday I get to dance at a party especially with you as my partner."

That made her giggle.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Loke? Not that I mind you dancing with me." He said.

"Oh he couldn't come. He's been blowing me off a lot lately and he never says why." 

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I guess."

"So anyway I...I didn't know that you were now working as a model."

"I'm not this is just volunteer work. You know to help raise money for the animal sanctuaries they're building in various conutries."

"That's very noble of you."

"Really? My dad thinks that's kind of silly."

"Clearly he doesn't understand how incredible and amazing animals are."

"But you do I bet."

"Well I do give to chairties that support animals but if you really want to meet someone who appreciates them you should talk to Gray. He's been studying them almost his entire life."

"Oh is he here?"

"Yes he's right over there, dancing with one of the other models." He pointed to across the room where Gray and Juvia were dancing.

"Oh so he's Juvia's new crush." 

"You and Juvia are friends?"

"Not exactly. I mean we met while rehersing for the show but I've heard her go on and on about this new boy she's met. I had no idea it was Gray though I can't say I'm surprised she's interested in him. He is awfully cute."

"I didn't think she was that crazy about him. Then again I don't think any girl is that crazy about Gray." He joked. 

"Don't be mean, he's a great guy."

"I know he's a great guy, I live with him now but he hasn't had much luck with the ladies but then again neither have I."

"You know I think you have a lot more potential than you realize. Any girl would be lucky to date you."

"Thanks Lucy. That means a lot."

He couldn't believe how well things were going but his seemingly perfect night was about to have a disturbance. Just outside the building where the party was being held was Jellal. After failing to track down Erza he decided to track down the two heroes who had whisked her away from him. He followed Natsu and Gray's scents all the way to the party but there were so many people there that night that he couldn't decipher Natsu and Gray from the other guests. So he decided to do something to draw them out.

He came crashing through the windows, getting everyone's attention. He started to grab various tables, chairs, and other furniture which he threw around and broke. Panic rose and the guests started to flee out of the room. Gray quickly escorted Juvia outside where it was safe.

"Juvia you wait here, I'm going back in to look for Natsu." He told her.

"Gray wait!" She objected but he had already run inside.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy couldn't reach the exit due to the crowds of scared people blocking their way. Natsu gently pushed Lucy to the side and into a nearby dressing room.

"Lucy lock the door and don't come out of here until it's safe."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have to look for Gray."

"Alright but please be careful."

Both Natsu and Gray went to a private area to change into their costumes.

"Red Dragon! Blue Tiger! I know you're here!" Jellal shouted angrily. "Show yourselves!"

"We're up here!" Natsu called from the ceiling where he and his partner stood. 

"What have you done with Erza?!" He demanded.

"Calm down, she's safe." Gray said. 

"Where is she?!"

"Sorry but we feel that it's in her best interest that we don't tell you."

"We also feel that it's in your best interest that we get you to a hospital somewhere." Natsu said. "Preferably the nearest psychiatric ward."

"You two aren't taking him anywhere!" The confrontation had been interrupted by several cops led by Captian Jude Heartfilia, the chief of police and Lucy's father. "Freeze!"

The police pointed their guns at Jellal, Gray, and Natsu.

"All three of you are under arrest!"

"All three?" Natsu said. "What did he and I do?"

"You're probably in lead with this freak! Now all of you put your hands up now!" Jude ordered.

But Jellal had a trick of his sleeve. He pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on to the floor filling the whole room with a smokey mist. It made it hard for everyone to see what was happening but Jellal didn't just rely on sight, using his hearing and sense of smell he found Jude and knocked him unconscious.

"Dad!" Lucy cried out when she saw the mad man hold her father's body. 

"Let him go Jellal!" Natsu demanded. 

"If you do not want an innocent man to die you will bring Erza to me!" Jellal said before disappearing out the window. 

"Dad no!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu and Gray tried to follow him but he cleverly evaded them by throwing some gas in their faces that were made from herbs known to confuse the senses. By the time the smoke and that gas had cleared Jellal was gone and so was Jude. No one was hurt but poor Lucy was in tears and sick with worry over her father being taken.

"You have to find him!" She sobbed to the other police. "There's no telling what that lunatic will do to him!"

"We'll have the whole force looking for him Miss Heartfilia." The police sargent told her. 

"We'll look for him too." Natsu told her. "You have my word that I will bring your father back alive."

"Please do. I don't know what I would do if he...If he..." She couldn't even think about it let alone say it. It was just too horrible for her to imagine. 

"Go home Miss Heartfilia and get some rest. Leave everything to me and my partner."

"Just don't let anything happen to him."

"I won't."

With that said the two heroes slipped out the window and to begin their next move.

"Now what do we do?" Gray asked. "We can't hand Erza over to that menace."

"I know but we can't just let him hurt Lucy's dad. "

"Why not? He's tried to hurt us a couple times. Last week he shot at me."

"Gray!"

"I'm kidding! You're right we have to do something but what?"

"I don't know. Maybe Erza has a solution, let's go talk to her. Where did you take her?"

"To her friend's apartment on the other side of town."

"Do you still remember the way?"

"Yeah."


	23. Chapter 22

"He's taken the chief of police?" Erza gasped when Natsu and Gray told her what happened at the party.

"Yes and he said that he's going to kill him if we don't bring you to him." Natsu said. "He wouldn't actually do it would he?"

"The Jellal I knew before all this madness happened would never harm anyone but now lord only knows what he's capable of." Erza said. 

"Well what should we do? We can't just give you to him." Gray said.

"I'm almost done with the antidote ." She said. "You two go on ahead and try to save the captain, I'll meet you there later."

"But where is he?" Natsu said. "Where would he go?"

"In the state of mind he's in, Jellal considers himself an animal so he'll go to where the animals are. In other words he's at the nearest zoo." Erza said.

"Well that's not very inconspicuous." Gray said.

"But be careful when you get there. He'll probably have the whole place rigged with booby traps. He maybe insane but he's insanely clever."

With that said Natsu and Gray went to the local zoo, checking every exhibit there. At last they found his tracks leading straight to the Galuna Jungle exhibit. It was quiet in there, too quiet and they knew that this was the right place. 

"Careful where you step Natsu." Gray warned. "Remember what Erza said."

They looked around for any sign of Jellal or Jude. At last they found the chief of police tied up and hanging over the crocodile exhibit. 

"Hold on Captain Heartfilia!" Natsu called. "We're coming."

He moved toward him but he stepped on a trigger that catapluted him into the bear exhibit. 

"Natsu!" Gray gasped. 

"Where is Erza?" He heard Jellal's voice demand from the trees.

"She's coming but she had to finish something first." Gray said trying to look for him. "Look can't we just talk about this like civilized people?"

He sensed Jellal charging toward him and immedately jumped out of the way. 

"Your senses are impressive." He complimented. "But let's see if you have strength to match."

He tackled him with strength that made Gray feel like his bones were about to snap like a couple sticks. In the bear exhibit, Natsu found himself face to face with a very large, vicious, and hungry grizzly bear. 

"Uh hi there." Natsu said nervously. "Listen you don't want to eat me, I'm too tough and my bones brittle."

But the bear just moved to tear him limb from limb so it could eat him alive. Next thing he knew he was wrestling a 1200 pound bear for survival. Thanks to his super human strength, he was able to be a match for the bear but he couldn't fight forever. As soon as he had a free moment he climbed out of the exhibit and ran to get Jude. The rope holding him up snapped and he fell right into the crocodile infested waters. Natsu immediately jumped into the exhibit.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get you out of this." He said swimming toward him.

"You're going to save me?" Jude said trying to get away from the on coming crocodiles. "That's a laugh! Especially considering it's your fault I'm in this mess."

"You're not one for gratitude are you?"

As for Gray, Jellal had him in choke hold. His face turned red as he struggled to breathe. His strength was unlike anything he had ever encountered and he was becoming dangerously close to passing out or worse, suffocating. 

"Jellal stop!" Out of nowhere Erza came running into the exhibit as fast as she could. "I'm here! Let him go!"

"Erza don't!" Jellal called.

But his warning came too late and she tripped a wire that set off another booby trap. A water pipe burst, releasing a huge amount of water that pushed her into an open cage of lions. They had her cornered and prepared to pounce.

"Erza!" 

Jellal dropped Gray and ran into the cage, fighting off the lions who threatened to harm his love. Gray helped him and so did Natsu once he was able to save Jude. They managed to save Erza and get them locked back into their cage but Jellal had been injured in the fight. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as last time however it was enough to cause him to lose consciousness. Erza took the opportunity to distribute the antidote. She pulled the glass bottle of liquid from her lab coat and poured it into Jellal's mouth.

"We'll he be sane now?" Natsu asked. 

"He should be." Erza said. 

"Good then he can stand trial when I charge him." Jude said pointing a gun at them.

"You can't arrest him!" Erza said.

"He kidnapped me and tried to kill me!"

"This man is not a criminal, he was made mentally ill but an unstable drug which I have now cured him of. He's no longer a threat."

"That's for a jury to decide."

Thinking fast, Natsu grabbed one of Jellal's smoke bombs from his belt and threw it on to the groud filling the area with smoke. With Jude unable to see anything, the boys were able to get out of there taking Erza and Jellal with them. They went back to her friend's apartment where Erza anxiously waited for her lover to awaken. At long last he came to and the madness in his eyes was no longer there, he seemed disoriented and confused but normal.

"Oh my head." He groaned.

"Oh Jellal thank goodness." She smiled and embraced him with relief.

"Erza? What's going on? How did I get here?" He looked over at Natsu and Gray, finding their masked costume attire quite unsettling. "And who are these guys?"

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"The last thing I remember was getting ready to leave for another expedition. Hey this isn't Galuna. Where am I?"

"You're in Magnolia."

"Magnolia? How on earth did I end up here? And again who are the guys in the weird costumes? Are they circus performers?"

"Circus performers? Ha!" Natsu said. "Try the two guys you tried to kill."

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll explain everything to you later." Erza told him. "Right now I'm just so happy you're back."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him patiently. Though confused by what had happened, he held her and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. 

"Since everything's back to normal, can we go?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I can take it from here." Erza assured them.

"Okay but before we go I have one more thing to ask you. About Professor Clive, is he-"

"He's fine."

"That's a relief. Thanks Erza."

"No. Thank you, both of you."

The boys left the apartment and went to do their own separate personal agendas. Gray went home, changed out of his costume, and went to see Juvia.

"I'm sorry about ditching you last night Juvia." He said.

"It's okay." She said with an understanding smile. "I know how much Natsu means to you, Ur told me all about you two and besides you were there when I needed you the most."

"Wow you sure do forgive easily."

"Well it's hard to stay mad at someone who was only trying to help someone they care about. Speaking of which, how is Natsu? He wasn't hurt last night was he?"

"No. He was fine and right now he's visiting with a friend."

And by Natsu visiting a friend, he meant Red Dragon checking in on Lucy to make sure that her father was alright. She was quite excited to see him on her balcony that afternoon.

"Thanks again for saving my father." Lucy told him. "Also I'd like to apologise for his ingratitude, you know he thinks that you're in lead with that mad man and that you set up this whole abduction to get on his good side. Unbelieveable."

"Well not a lot of people trust someone who wears a mask."

"I trust you. You've saved my life and my father's so I have no reason to doubt that you're a hero." She said.

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia-"

"Lucy please."

"Thank you Lucy."

That made him very happy. The whole world could despise him and see him as a monster for all he cared but as long as Lucy cared about him and saw him as a hero then he would be statisfied with just that.


	24. Chapter 23

The next day a fair was being held in Magnolia Square, there were plenty of exciting and fun things there such as games, rides, live performances, and a parade. Gray was taking pictures with his camera while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious just as Gajeel had told him to do but on the side he and Natsu were planning on getting Lucy's attention, romantic wise that is.

"There she is." Natsu said when the boys spotted her by one of the game stands. "Alright so the plan is we hang out with her, act like gentlemen but fun gentlemen, and at the end of the day we ask her which one of us she would be interested in dating."

"Right and no sabotage." Gray said.

"Sabotage? Me?" Natsu said trying to look innocent. "When have I ever stooped to such low tactics?"

"Football try outs, tenth grade, you put ice in my shorts."

"Oh...Well that was then and this is now. I promise no sabotage."

"Good."

They both fixed their hair, put smiles on their faces, and went to greet the blonde.

"Hi Lucy." They said.

"Oh Hello Natsu, Gray, I'm so glad you guys are here." She said.

"You are?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Sure. I need someone to keep me company when Loke is in the bathroom."

"Oh Loke's here?"

"Yes. Oh here he comes right now."

The good looking young man with orange hair and shades approached them, flashing his coolest grin.

"Hey Lucy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He said.

"Not at all." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Loke these are two very good friends of mine Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh yeah Lucy's told me about you guys a few times." He said. "Apparently you two are a couple of teacher's pets."

"Well we're not exactly that." Gray said. "I mean we do good in our classes-"

"But we're not just nerds!" Natsu said. "We're actually very athletic."

"You play any sports?"

"Um...Not recently but we're...I'm thinking about getting into golf."

"Golf? What are you fifty?"

"Natsu you're so funny." Lucy laughed. "Why don't you two get in line with us for ferris wheel? It's really fun and it takes you so high that you can see the whole town from up there."

"We'd love to."

Meanwhile standing on top of the balcony of a building with several other spectators who wanted to get a better view of the parade, was Juvia and her best friend Meredy.

"Thanks for inviting me to go to the fair with you Juvia." The pink haired girl said. "But didn't you want to invite that guy you like to go with you?"

"I did but his aunt said that big crowds like these make him uncomfortable. You know I still can't believe he came to that crowded charity benefit just to support me."

"He must like you a whole lot."

"I guess."

She looked down from the balcony and she spotted Gray in line for the ferris wheel. Funny, she thought that he didn't want to come. If crowded areas like these made him uncomfortable why was he here? He looking at something, she followed his gaze and it led directly to Lucy. He was staring at her like she was the most amazing woman in the world, a stare that she had never seen him give anyone else including her. A look of disappointment crossed her features.

"Juvia are you okay?" Meredy asked noticing her friend's disappointed look. 

"I'm fine Meredy. I just need a moment to myself, crowds sometimes make me uncomfortable too."

"Alright."

She moved to the farthest area of the balcony and stood there feeling very upset. So that was why he hadn't of asked her out on a date like she was hoping he would do. It was because he liked another girl. He liked Lucy Heartfilia but then again she shouldn't be too surprised. Lucy was perfect. Beautiful, popular, rich, fun, confident, basically everything she wasn't. It made her feel bummed because she really liked Gray and she had hoped that maybe they could have a relationship. But it seemed that would never be.

Speaking of Gray he suddenly he sensed that something was coming. Something bad. He quickly grabbed hold of Natsu's arm and pulled him close to whisper to him.

"Be are your guard bro I think something's coming."

"What do you mean?" Natsu whispered back.

"My feline senses are acting up and that usually means danger."

Then just like that something came flying through the air. It was a glider of some sort and standing on it was a man dressed in an outfit of black and purple with a mask covering his face. It was a very grotesque and frightening mask, it looked like the face of a demon. At first everyone thought that he was part of some show for the fair but they were proven wrong when he suddenly pelted a bomb right on to the balcony where Professor Stien stood. 

The bomb went off and the story beneath the balcony exploded, killing Professor Stien in the process and causing debris to fall. People screamed and ran for their lives.

"What the hell is that?!" Loke asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Lucy cried.

Loke and Lucy fled but Natsu and Gray quickly ducked under a nearby table where they changed into their costumes. The people on the balcony tried to head back downstairs and away from the crumbling building as fast as possible. One of them was a scientist who used to work for Mard Geer and the figure on the glider blocked his chance of escape. 

"Going somewhere?!" He cackled and just before he could throw another bomb at him, Blue Tiger swung down and kicked him off of his glider sending him into a nearby tent. The glider hit the stage causing a large part of it to fall straight for a boy.

"Come on move kid!" Gray urged. 

But the boy seemed to be too scared.

"Somebody help him!" His mother screamed.

At once Red Dragon swung down, grabbed the boy out of harm's way, and handed him to his mother. The mysterious and scary figure angrily came out from the tent to find several cops approaching him.

"Hold it right there!" Said one of the policeman.

"I surrender!" The figure said sarcastically.

"Oh boy." Gray said.

The police moved to arrest him but the figure knocked them out one by one with either gas or a punch. Gray jumped down and swung at him but the figure caught his fist with his hand.

"Impressive but not good enough." 

He gripped Gray's fist with an intense strength that made him feel like his hand was about to break. Natsu quickly lunged forward and tackled the figure, forcing him to release Gray.

"Nice move." The figure said. "But I've seen better."

He did a reverse and had Natsu pinned down. Gray ran to help him but the figure held up another bomb as warning.

"Ah-ah..." He said. "Two against one now that's not fair. Besides I think there's someone else who needs your help more than he does."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

He heard a scream and looked up at the balcony which was slowly but surely falling apart. There at the edge of the crumbling balcony, holding on for dear life was Juvia. During the explosion she had been thrown to the falling end.

"Help!" She screamed desperately. "Someone please help me!"

"Juvia!" He gasped in horror.

"Don't worry about me pal! I can take this clown!" Natsu said. "You just get her!"

Gray nodded and immediately made his way up the building. Natsu then bit down on the figure's arm as hard as he could causing it to go numb. In response he let Natsu go but jumped back on to his glider, chasing him around and shooting lasers at him. Thinking fast, Natsu whirled around and shoved his hand right into the glider's main frame making it go haywire and forcing the figure to retreat. 

"We'll meet again Red Dragon and Blue Tiger!" He said as he vanished into another bomb he threw.

By the time Gray managed to make to the top of the balcony, the railing behind Juvia gave away and she was flipped over the edge falling straight for the solid concrete ground.

"Hold on Juvia!"

Gray dove after her at great speed, caught her in his arms, and put his claws against the building to slow down their fall which ended with him landing on his feet, both him and Juvia safe. Once that was over She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with intense shock. 

"Hey what's with the big doe eyes?" He asked her. "I get it you're shocked at how good looking I am aren't you?"

"No." She said.

"Okay I'm deeply hurt, just kidding. Are you alright Miss?"

"Lockser. Juvia Lockser,"

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"I know who you are. I have a tv. I appreciate the rescue really I do but don't expect me to go all crazy fan girl okay?"

"Well you're definitely the most interesting damsel in distress I've saved. Granted you're the first."

"Would you mind putting me down please?"

"Oh sorry."

He put her down. 

"You sure you're okay? Nothing hurts?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Well I'll just be off then."

With that said he and Red Dragon made their exit, leaving Juvia thinking that there was something familiar about the man who saved her.


	25. Chapter 24

After the incident at the fair, the mysterious figure began bombing and terrorizing various science labs, chemical plants, and research facilities. No one knew who he was so the press called him the Black Demon and Gajeel was trying to paint Red Dragon and Blue Tiger as his accomplices. 

"But Mr. Redfox, Red Dragon and Blue Tiger weren't attacking the city they were trying to save it." Gray told his boss. "That's slander." 

"It is not! I resent that!" Gajeel said insulted. "Slander is spoken, in print it's libel." 

"You don't trust anybody that's your problem." 

"I trust my barber." 

"Don't you think there's at least a little good in them? After all Blue Tiger did save your sister's life." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Gray handed Gajeel a photograph of Blue Tiger holding Juvia just as a building behind them was crumbling. 

"How dare that masked weirdo put his dirty mits on my sister!" 

"Sir you do realize that if hadn't of intervened Juvia would have fallen to her death. He saved her." 

"Or maybe he staged that rescue." 

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Why would he stage saving Juvia." 

"To get on my good side. He knows I have it in for him and I don't think it's a coincidence that girl he saved happened to be my little sister." 

"You're unbelievable. Do you have any idea what he and Red Dragon go through to protect this city?" 

"What are you, their lawyer? Get out of here! Let them sue me, get rich like a normal person." 

Gray rolled his eyes and walked out the building feeling so very annoyed by his boss's views toward him and Natsu. 

"Hey!" It was Juvia coming over to talk to him. 

"Oh hi." He said. 

"I thought I might find you here." 

"You've been looking for me?" 

"Yeah I have. How did things go with my brother? Did he pay you good enough? Because if he's being cheap I'll straighten him out." 

"No. No he paid a sufficient amount." 

"Then why do you look so irritated?" 

"Because I hate what he uses my pictures for. He's always trying to make Red Dragon and Blue Tiger look bad. They try so hard to protect everyone and he doesn't care." 

"I'm sorry. Gajeel has always had issues with men who wear masks. It's a complicated matter." 

"Still you'd think that he would be more grateful to the guy who saved his sister. I hope you don't think that rescue was staged." 

"No. Gajeel's thinks that they're a couple of phonies but as I was falling that day and he was reaching after me, I saw genuine fear and concern for my life in his eyes. Like he was really scared that he wouldn't get to me in time. If that's how he and his partner feel about everyone they save then there's no doubt in my mind that they're real heroes. You just can't fake something like that." 

"Thanks...I mean he would say thanks and he would really appreciate it if he heard you say that." 

"Well the next time you take his picture would you mind telling him I said those things for me?" 

"Not at all. So um...Just out of curiosity what did you think of him?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you think he was dashing or handsome?" 

"How would I know? He wears a mask." 

"Oh right. Okay did you think he was amazing or awesome or cool?" 

"I guess. I don't know, I just met him and we didn't talk much. Honestly I found him to be kind of cocky." 

"Cocky?" 

"A little egotistical. I mean I admire him for his bravery and selflessness but I'm not going to be one of those damsels who develop a crush on the heroes who save them. Not like poor Lucy." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Oh...Well the thing is...I don't know for sure but I think she might have a little superhero crush." 

"On Blue Tiger?" 

"No Red Dragon." 

"Oh." He said in disappointment. Juvia saw his disappointment and was reminded of why she was looking for him in the first place.

"Gray we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Your secret."

"What?!" He cried nervously. "How did you know?! Who told?!"

"Honestly it was fairly obvious."

"Oh man! Listen to me Juvia you can't tell anyone about this! Understand?! Lord only knows how much danger I would be in if anyone knew about this!"

"Gray I think you're overreacting a little bit. I mean I guess some people would have a negative reaction to this but I doubt you would be in any danger. It's just a crush."

"You don't under- Wait what? Crush?"

"Yes your crush on Lucy. I know about that."

"Oh...Phew!" He sighed in relief. "Wait how did you find out about that? Was it Natsu?"

"No. I saw the way you were looking at her at the fair the other day. I really like you Gray and I think you're a great guy but I don't think you'd ever look at me the way you looked at her." She said. "Be honest Gray would you have even considered meeting me if your aunt hadn't of arranged it?"

"No." He said. "No I don't think so."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm really sorry Juvia. You know you're a wonderful girl but I-"

"Look it's no big deal. If you don't feel that way about me I can respect that. I just hope that we can still be friends because someone like you is very hard to meet."

"Of course we can still be friends."

"That's all I want. I have to go now but if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask okay."

"Sure. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that."

Gray walked Juvia back home then met up with Natsu to discuss what they would do about Black Demon. 

"What I don't understand is why is this guy attacking various scientists and chemical C.E.O's?" Natsu asked. 

"Well first thing's first." Gray said. "We need to figure out who this guy is."

"But to do that we would have to find this freak first."

"Or know where he would strike. So far the only science lab left is the one belonging to Dr. Acnologia Kingston and the only chemical plant left is the one owned by Mard Geer."

"Alright so we'll have stakeout. You guard Dr. Kingston's lab and I'll keep an eye on Mr. Geer's plant and if that lunatic shows up we call each other for back up."

"Good plan."


	26. Chapter 25

After telling Ur that they would be at the library studying, Natsu and Gray changed into their superhero alter egos and went to patrol Dr. Kingston's lab and Mard Geer's chemical plant. They were both careful to remain hidden and to be prepared for when the Black Demon showed up. They also had communicators with them so they could call the other in case they needed back up, a little invention Erza procured from a friend of hers.

"Any sign of him?" Natsu asked Gray through his communicator. 

"No. What about you?" 

"Nothing here. Keep an eye on Dr. Kingston, that freak might try to kill him just like how he killed Professor Stien."

"Gotcha and you might wanna do the same for Mard Geer."

"Way ahead of you bro. I'm in a position where I can see him from his office."

"We'll we better not talk for too long, it might give us away. No more calls unless it's an emergency."

"Right."

For hours, Natsu stayed hidden in a corner on the ceiling watching the C.E.O carefully. Mard then got up and left his office, going down a hallway. Natsu followed him but lost him in a crowd of his employees. He tried to find him again but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Suddenly there was an explosion, a minor one that hardly caused any a damage but an explosion no less. Natsu quickly jumped down to intervene. The explosion was caused by Black Demon, he moved to call Gray only to sprayed in the face with knock out gas. The Black Demon's insane laughter was the left thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

"Wake up dragon boy." 

When Natsu came to he found himself outside lying on top of a building with Black Demon standing over him. He willed himself to move but it was like his body wouldn't listen to him.

"You're not dead." The villain said. "Not yet just paralyzed."

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"Just the top of some random building." He told him.

"What did you do to those people at the chemical plant? Did you kill them?"

"Relax I only pulled that stunt to get your attention. It's you I wanted."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"A very tempting idea but I had something better in mind. You know you're an amazing creature Red Dragon and you and I are not so different."

"I'm nothing like you. You're a murderer."

"Well to each his own."

"Why have you been attacking and killing these people? What have they done to deserve this?"

"Sorry but that's for me to know and you to find out. Now I'm not going to hurt you at least not at the moment. Right now all I want is for you to hear me out. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what path you've chosen, you've chosen the path of the hero and the people found you amusing at first but in time they'll see you as someone to blame for all the trouble in their lives. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?"

"Because it's right!" Natsu snapped.

"Here's the real truth. There are eight million people in this city. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders. You, me we're exceptional. I could squash you like a bug right now." He grabbed Natsu's throat, not firm enough to kill him enough to prove his point. "But I'm offering you a choice. Join me. Imagine what we could accomplish together, what we could create. Or we could destroy, cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we're both dead. Is that what you want?"

"So what now? Are you going to kidnap my partner and give him the same offer?"

"I thought about it but I saw the way he threw himself after the girl when she fell. He was ready to die if it would ensure her safety and people like that are so very hard to corrupt."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't do the same?"

"Well I haven't seen you do it yet so I think I can get to you before your head is filled with all this heroes must die for what's right crap."

"You're a psychopath."

"We all have our quirks. The thing is I don't really see any potential in that partner of yours but you on the other hand, you have great talent and it's being wasted on this little crusade of yours."

"That's not a fact, that's your opinion." 

"Perhaps but I'm a very smart man and I'm usually right about a lot of things. Still I don't know you so I could be wrong and in the end I'll just kill you and your partner but I know I'm right about one thing, they will hate you and if that doesn't push you to consider my offer then maybe this will. The life of a hero holds no happiness. You continue down on this path you will lose everything. Everything you've ever loved and held dear will be taken from you so that all you'll have left is your hopeless cause."

With that said he got on his glider and flew off, shouting: "Think about it hero!"

An hour later Natsu could move again and he went to meet up with Gray. They went back home where he told Gray what happened and about Black Demon's offer.

"He wants you to join him?" Gray said.

"Yeah apparently he sees that I have great talent and that I'm wasting it on this crusade. I swear the guy's a total psycho."

"What was your first clue? The insane laughter or the fact that he killed people?"

"But he did say something that's got me rattled."

"What did he say?"

"He said that everything I ever loved and held dear would be taken from me."

"So?"

"Call me crazy but I think he threatened the people I cared about."

"I wouldn't call you crazy for that. But he doesn't even know who we are or who we care about so I wouldn't give it too much thought."

"I guess but I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe I should move out."

"Why?"

"The thing is I think I might be putting your aunt in danger by living with you guys. What if one day I accidentally bring work home with me, if you will."

"You have a point but hey I'm not going to kick you out over paranoia."

"It's not paranoia. Look I don't want to scare you Gray but you know how I felt when I lost my dad. He was pretty much the only family I had in my life and it was hard for me to just see him go like that. If you were to go through the same thing because of something I did-"

"Hey don't talk like that. I'd never blame you for anything bad that happens to me and I don't think you'd do anything to get my aunt killed. But if you really feel that moving out is for the best fine. You know what I think I'll do that too."

"Really?"

"Why not? I just turned twenty, it's time I get my own place."

"Is your aunt going to be okay with it?"

"Are you kidding? She'll probably jump for joy. The biggest difficulty in her life is finally moving out and giving her some peace."

"I can understand that but seriously, you don't think she would go to tears over you leaving? I mean she basically raised you."

"I know but I've always felt like a burden to her. She had to care of me, there was no alternative. She's my only living relative."

"What are you talking about she had to take care of you? She took care of you because she loves you. I don't know why but she does."

"Ha, ha very funny."


	27. Chapter 26

"You want to move out?" Ur said when the boys told her their plan. 

"We know it's pretty sudden Aunt Ur but we're adults now and we can't just mooch off of you. It wouldn't be right." Gray said. 

"Don't be silly, I know for a fact that you two would never mooch off of me." She said. "But you are adults and if you feel that you need to get out and live on your own I understand."

"So you're okay with this?" 

"Of course. I didn't expect you to live with me forever Gray and I'm sure that Natsu is very anxious to move on to a knew place." 

"I'm so relieved that this doesn't upset you." 

"When will you be leaving?" 

"Well today we're going into town to look for apartment buildings on campus that we can afford." 

"That's nice. Will you two be home late?"

"I don't know but I'll call you if we are." 

"Alright dear. Good luck with your search." Ur kissed her nephew's cheek then went into the kitchen to do the dishes. 

It wasn't until she heard the front door close, signifying that the boys were gone that she let her tears fall. She had been dreading this day for years. The day her sweet little nephew would leave the nest. Of course she knew that it was inevitable and she had accepted it she just didn't expect herself to be so saddened by this. 

Gray was pretty much the closest thing she had to raising a child to adulthood. She had known the joys of natural motherhood once before. It was a few years before Gray was born and she was in her senior of high school when her boyfriend at the time got her pregnant. He dumped her when she wouldn't get an abortion and her parents had disowned her when they found out. But her older sister Mika, Gray's mother had allowed her to move in with her and help her raise the baby. 

Mika and her husband Silver, Gray's father were so very supportive of Ur. They helped her get a job, paid for medical expenses, they even built a nursery. Then came the day she had her baby, her daughter who she loved the moment she saw her. She had never been so happy in her entire life. But her daughter had been born with an extremely weak immune system, causing her to suffer from so many illnesses. Eventually the poor thing died at age four, breaking Ur's heart. 

Mika and Silver comforted her in her time of grief. Promising her that they would always be there for her when she needed them. She was grief stricken for a long time but she found joy again on the day Mika gave birth to Gray. As soon she held her baby nephew for the first time she felt the same instant love that she had felt when she held her daughter that first time. 

After Silver and Mika's funerals she made a promise at their graves. That she would always look after Gray and raise him well. She had hoped that she had raised him the way her sister and brother-in-law had wanted him to be raised. 

She glanced over at the picture frame sitting on her shelf. It contained a photograph of Silver, Mika, and Gray together when he was a little boy. They were standing underneath a shady tree, Silver and Mika were hand in hand while Gray was sitting on top of his father's shoulders, all three of them smiling. Ur picked up the picture frame and held it over her heart. 

"I hope I did a good job Mika. I really do." 

...

Natsu and Gray searched through a lot of adds for affordable apartment buildings unfortunately a lot of them were either full or too expensive.

"I give up." Gray said. "We're never going to find a place." 

"Wait a minute, how about this one?" Natsu said looking at one add. "This building has two open rooms and it's in our price range." 

"But it says that roommates are assigned. I thought we were going to room together." 

"Well that does change things but so far this is all we have. Besides it's all we have for now." 

"Good point." 

So they went down to the building and talked with the land lord. It was a campus paid for building so that explained the assigning of roommates. Within a week they were moved in but they wouldn't be rooming with each other. However during the week they prepared for everything they didn't meet their roommates at all.

"My roommate is some guy who's supposed to inherit his dad's company or something." Gray said. "Probably a stuck up rich kid. Man I can't stand those people. What about yours?" 

"I haven't heard anything about him but apparently he goes to the same college of us." 

"Hmm... Maybe we know him. What's his name?" 

"I didn't catch that but if he goes to our college he must be a smart guy." 

"I guess. Changing the subject, I learned an interesting fact about Lucy the other day." 

"Really? What did you learn?" Natsu asked before taking a sip of soda. 

"Well according to Juvia, she has a crush on you." 

Natsu spat out his drink in shock. 

"Really?! She has a crush on me?!" 

"Technically Red Dragon but then again he is you do yeah." 

"Wow! I don't believe it! The girl of my dreams has a crush on me." 

"Actually your alter ego." 

"Oh...Yeah." He said realizing the downside of this. "And I can't ever tell her that I am that guy she likes can I?" 

"I'm afraid not bro." 

"Man this bites." 

"Hey at least she likes one part of you." 

"A part of me that she doesn't even know is me." 

"Hold on, we don't know for sure if that's a fact. Juvia could have made a mistake. She might still just be interested in Loke." 

"That doesn't make me feel better." 

"Sorry."


	28. Chapter 27

Sunday morning Gray and Natsu would finally meet their room mates. Gray met his first, his room mate was Lyon Vastia the son of a wealthy bank owner and once he received a proper college education on economics he would inherit his father's business. He was a little older than Gray, definitely had more money than him, and from what he heard from rumors he had better luck with the ladies than him too.

"So you're my new room mate." The white haired young man said when he and Gray finally met. 

"Yeah I am. It's nice to finally meet you." Gray said.

"I hear that you're in Professor Gildart's class."

"I am."

"That's a very advanced class which must mean that you're very smart and responsible."

"I guess."

"That's good because that's the kind of room mate my dad wants me to have. My last few room mates have been what most people call...Party animals. Dad said I had to get someone more serious or he wouldn't pay for my tuition."

"He sounds strict."

"Well you know how fathers are. Always having such high expectations for their kids especially their sons and they push them so hard to succeed. Judging by how advanced you are, you're dad must've been like a drill sergeant, am I right?"

"Actually um...My dad didn't exactly get a chance to push me." Gray sighed. "He and my mom died when I was just a kid."

"Oh man." Lyon said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. No harm done."

"Still I shouldn't have been so in sensitive."

"It's fine really. It's not like I was left alone after they died. My aunt took me in, she's pretty much the only family I have left."

"Again I'm so very sorry. Why don't I buy you a coffee?"

"That's not necessary."

"I insist."

"Okay."

Funny enough, both Gray and Lyon preferred ice coffee over regular and after getting their drinks they sat down to talk about what subjects they would be studying and what went on their social lives. As they talked, Gray found that he actually liked Lyon.

"So any girls in your life besides your aunt?" Lyon asked him.

"Well there's two."

"Oh really." He gave him a sly grin. "And they say that nerds can't get girls."

"Oh no it's not like that. One of them is just a very good friend of mine, we tried dating but it just didn't work out."

"And the other?"

"The other is someone I've had my eye on for years but so has my best friend."

"That's a problem."

"No kidding."

"Do you ever fight over her?"

"No. We agreed that if she ever was interested in one of us we would be mature about it."

"Good because believe me nothing is harder than two best friends being in love with the same girl."

"If I may ask who is this girl that you and your pal are pining after?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"As in Captain Jude Heartfilia's daughter? The super popular and pretty blonde who is considered a goddess to some hormonal boys?"

"Not exactly the words I'd use but yeah."

"Dude she's way out of your league."

"You think I don't know that?"

"What about your friend? Is he a better catch?"

"No. We're both on the same level of loser."

"Oh come on you're not a loser. But I don't think you'll end up with Lucy Heartfilia. After all she is dating Loke Leonhart the wealthy and sophisticated heir to the Leonhart trading unit. Rumors say that a marriage proposal is in the works."

"Seriously? But they've only been together for three months."

"They both come from rich families, no doubt their parents are already planning the wedding."

"Well that's peachy."

"Don't give up a hope, I'm sure you'll find someone who will be in to you."

"You think so?"

"Sure you're a catch."

"I don't know about that."

"Hey you're smart, handsome, funny, not to mention you're a guy who's close with his aunt. The ladies will go nuts for that."

"And you know this how?"

"I've had plenty of girlfriends. I know what the ladies like and with my help you could probably win over ten girls."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Listen why don't you come meet me later this evening? We'll go out and I'll introduce you to some of the local beauties."

"I don't know."

"You got anything better to do tonight?"

"Not really."

"So you'll be there?"

"I guess."

"Great. See you tonight." Lyon walked back toward their dorm. 

"Who knows?" He called back. "You might find your perfect match on this campus."

"Yeah right." Gray mumbled as he started to walk in the opposite direction, his gaze not leaving Lyon's retreating figure. "As if the next girl I see is going to my soul mate."

On cue he bumped right into Juvia who was carrying a box. They both fell over and she ended up dropping the box which spilled out a few books.

"Juvia?" He said confused by her presence.

"Gray!" She gasped in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh no, there goes the books." She said.

"Here let me help you get those up."

They both bent over and started to pick up the fallen books, putting them back in the box.

"Not that I mind your presence but what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Didn't Ur tell you? The theater classes I'm taking was moved to your college."

"How come?"

"That lunatic who attacked the fair the other day bombed the science lab of my old college. The explosion destroyed the lab, the theater, and several dorm buildings."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"A lot of people were taken to the hospital. Two died and that was the science teacher and a local chemist who was visiting the campus. That makes five people this man has murdered."

"You were caught in all that were you?"

"No I didn't but that man scares me. H can he just kill so many people without any remorse? I hope the police catch him."

"If they don't then Blue Tiger and Red Dragon will, trust me."

"I just hope no one else is killed by that awful man and my brother has it in his deluded mind that Red Dragon and Blue Tiger are working with him. I do love my brother but the ideas he comes up with..." She rolled her eyes. "But still I'm really scared of what that man might do next. What if he comes here?"

"Don't worry Juvia I'll tell Blue Tiger to keep an eye on you and make sure that this Black Demon freak doesn't hurt you."

"It's not myself that I'm worried about. It's you and Natsu and my friend Meredy and so many of my other friends who go to this campus. You all mean so much to me and if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"If something ever happened to me?" He asked making her blush when she realized what she had said.

"I mean if something happened to you all." She said looking down at her feet. "Well I've taken up enough of your time. I better get these books to the theater director. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She hurried off and Gray went to call Natsu to inform him of what Juvia had said about Black Demon bombing her old campus.

"So that's five people he's killed?" Natsu said over the phone.

"Yep. That's what she told me." Gray replied.

"I don't understand, how did we miss that attack?"

"I don't know but we'll have to be on high alert now."

"My thoughts exactly. Hey I'll talk to you later, my room mate is almost here."

"Okay. See ya."

Gray hung up and Natsu stood in his room waiting for his new room mate to arrive. The door to the room was opened by the person who Natsu would be sharing said room with. But when he saw who it was he thought that he was going to puke. There, standing in the doorway was the person who haunted Natsu's nightmares from age 11 to 15, the person who had spent many years tormenting him without mercy, the person who was the bane of his existence, Laxus Dreyar.


	29. Chapter 28

The universe hated Natsu. That was the only explanation. Why else would Laxus Dreyar end up being his room mate? Seriously, out of all the people in the world fate could have chosen to live under the same roof as him, it had to be the one person who's goal was to make Natsu's life a living hell.

"Alright Dragneel here are the rules." Laxus said. "Do not touch my stuff, do not go on my side of the room, don't talk to me, don't even look at me. If you break any of these rules then your face goes into the nearest toilet. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Natsu sighed. 

"I swear Gray the universe has a vendetta against me." He told Gray over the phone later that evening. "I mean really, why else would I get stuck with Laxus?"

"Calm down. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Gray said.

"It's Laxus, Gray. The guy who tormented us during our entire school years and even now in our college years. I'm gonna have to sleep with one eye open every night!"

"If you're that worried then talk to the land lord about getting a new room mate."

"Something tells me he won't comply with my request."

"Alright so you have to share a room with Laxus, that does make things more difficult for you but it's not like you'll be living with him forever. Besides he probably won't last the first semester."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's a moron, a trouble making moron. Sooner or later he's bound to do something that will get him expelled." 

"You have a point there."

"Just ignore him. I'm sure by the time the semester ends he'll be out of there."

"I hope so. Right now I need something to take him off my mind, do you wanna go get a pizza or something?"

"Sorry bro but I already made plans with my room mate. He's going to try to introduce me to some ladies. No doubt this won't end well."

"Hey everybody has to get lucky sometime."

"Yeah I guess. See you in class tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye."

He hung up and went outside to get some air. It was quiet that evening and not many people seemed to be around. No wait, he did see somebody. It was Lucy, what was she doing out so late?

"Hey Lucy wait up!" He called to her.

"Oh hi Natsu." She greeted with a smile. "What are you out here so late?"

"Just getting some air. What about you?"

"I'm just getting back from the library. I've been studying for my upcoming physics exam."

"How's that going?"

"Terrible. I'm reading the books but for some reason I just can't understand it. I've always had trouble with physical science. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Really? Well it just so happens I always get straight A's in physics."

"Are you trying to rub it in?"

"No. What I'm trying to say is I could tutor you on the subject. If you'd like that is."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. Just say when and where and I'll be there."

"You're a total doll Natsu."

"Oh no I'm not." He said trying not to blush.

"Yes you are. You're like the nicest guy I know."

"I am?"

"Yes. You and Gray. You two are the only nice guys I know."

"I'm sure that's not true. There are probably a lot of nice guys you know other than us. What about your boyfriend?"

"He's...He's nice in a way."

"What does that mean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. How about we met up tomorrow? At library arounf five?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes you will."

"Wonderful."

She gave him one last smile before walking off to the ride that had come. He smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

"No way man." Natsu was startled by Laxus's sudden appearance. "There is no way in hell that is happening."

"What?" Natsu said.

"There is no way that you and her are ever getting together." Laxus chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude everyone knows that you have the hots for her. Everyone except her apparently but I know for a fact that you have no chance with her."

"I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea from. Lucy is just a very good friend of mine who I'm helping out."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Laxus grabbed Natsu and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You know Natsu nerds like you really get on my nerves." He said. "You freaks all think that you're better than me because you get good grades! Well the truth is you're nothing Natsu! You're a total loser and no girl would ever go out with you! Especially one like Lucy!"

"What's going on here?" Professor Clive had just walked in on the situation. "Mr. Dreyar put that student down at once!"

Laxus hesitated, he looked like he was going to refuse.

"Now Mr. Dreyar or I'll have you expelled." The professor threatened.

He growled at the professor but he dropped Natsu and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Gildarts asked Natsu.

"I'm fine but Laxus will probably kill me once I get back to my dorm."

"Why is that?"

"He's my roommate."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right."

"He's going to destroy me."

"Why did you move in with him?"

"It wasn't my choice. He was assigned to me."

"I see...You know I can talk to the landlord about giving you a new one?"

"Really? If you can that would be so great. But isn't that against rules?"

"I'm sure they'll make an exception once I informed them of how unsettling his treatment of you is."

"Thank you Professor Clive. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it Natsu. You know I don't understand that boy. He has such potential, why must be waste it by harassing people?"

"Because he doesn't have a brain."

"He's actually a lot smarter than he acts. I just wish he would apply himself."

"If you ask me that jerk isn't good for anything."

"Now don't stoop to his level by insulting him. You're better than that."

"I guess."

"Why don't you go to on back to your room? Seems to me that you've had a long day and you could use some rest."

"Yeah you're right. See you in class tomorrow professor."

"You too."


	30. Chapter 29

Black Demon continued to terrorize various scientists and doctors. Red Dragon and Blue Tiger managed to save most of his victims but there were a few unfortunate events where they just couldn't get to them in time. It made both of them feel so guilty and frustrated especially when they would come so close to capturing Black Demon only for him to easily slip away from them.

"This really sucks." Gray told Natsu as they walked to Professor Clive's class one morning.

"I know. Just what does this freak want?" Natsu replied. "To wipe out every scientist and doctor in the whole city?"

"Looks like it the only question is why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. It would help if we had a good idea of who this guy was."

"Well we can discuss it later. Come on we better get to class."

At the end of Gildarts's class, Gray saw his roommate Lyon looking very upset and angry. So before meeting up with Natsu he decided to see what was bothering him.

"What's the matter with you Lyon?" Gray asked.

"My professor failed the essay I wrote on my father's company." He said angrily. "Apparently the words I used weren't intelligent enough or descriptive enough."

"Bummer. Who do you have?"

"Professor Lancer."

"Oooo...Yeah he's a jerk."

"That's the problem with professors and scientists, they think you're stupid if you're not as smart as them. My dad is gonna murderlise me for this grade."

"Why don't you ask him to do a rewrite of it?" 

"No point. He'll probably just fail me even if I do it again the right way. I swear he has it in for me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He thinks I'm a stupid little rich boy who got into this school because of my father's money not because of my brains."

"Don't let him get to you Lyon he's probably just jealous because in the end you'll make more money than he ever could."

"Still someone should really teach him a lesson."

"Well that someone can't be us. If we try anything we'll be expelled."

"I know. Hey listen Gray I gotta go to my next class. See you later?"

"Yeah."

Lyon left and Gray went to meet Natsu to discuss their plans for their classes, their hero business, and their social life.

"I got great news bro." Natsu said. "I meant to tell you last night but I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have a date with Lucy."

"Seriously? No way! Wait a minute is this actual a date or is this really just a study session that you're calling a date?"

"Um...Well technically it's a guy and girl being alone for the evening while doing an activity."

Gray raised his eyebrow in skepticism. 

"Alright it's a study date."

"A study date? So in other words no date at all. You're just studying."

"It's a date."

"No it's not."

"It could be a date."

"But it's not. Face facts Natsu you're just a tutor to her and nothing more."

"I can dream can't I?"

"I guess. So what are you helping Lucy study for?"

"Physics. She's struggling in that."

"Well you're a genius in that subject."

"But I'm hoping that I'll be able to impress her with more than just my brain."

"I don't follow."

"Well she likes Red Dragon right?"

"Yeah."

"So I'll just show her that part of me tonight."

"You can't reveal your secret identity idiot."

"I'm not. I'm just going to show her that Natsu Dragneel is just as brave and amazing as Red Dragon."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that without exposing your alter ego?"

"I'll figure it out."

"You're gonna blow our cover."

"I will not. Trust me I know what I'm doing. "

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me."

"You're just jealous that Lucy has the hots for me."

"Technically she has the hots for a part of you that she doesn't even know is you and I don't get jealous. I would actually happy if you ended up with Lucy. Well maybe not happy at first but I'd be okay with it. The point is I don't want you to get your hopes up and think that after tonight she'll dump Loke for you."

"You never know she might."

"Doubtful."

Natsu glanced down at his watch.

"Oh man it's almost five. I gotta get to the library. I'll see you tomorrow Gray."

"Okay. Good luck man cause you're gonna need it."

Natsu quickly hurried over to the library where Lucy was waiting. He was very nervous but he made sure to keep his cool and not to do anything stupid in front of her. Together they went inside the library, grabbed a few books on physics, and they sat at a table where they started to study the books together.

"Am I making any sense to you on this?" Natsu asked her after explaining the physical connection of electricity.

"Surprisingly you are." She told him. "You know whenever my teacher tries to explain this stuff to me it doesn't make any sense. But when you do it I can actually understand it."

"Well I'm glad that I could help."

"You know it's really sweet of you to do this for me. And it's no trouble?"

"Of course not. Helping you will never be considered troubling to me."

"Oh you don't mean that."

"Sure I do. You're one of my best friends."

"And you're one of mine." She said with a smile.

"Really? You consider me you're best friend? I mean one of your best friends?"

"Yes. Why so surprised? You didn't think we were friends before?"

"No. Not really."

"Why?"

"Well come on Lucy we both know I'm not the kind of guy girls like you hang out with."

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser."

"Yes I am. I've been a loser since elementary school. Everyone in all my classes thought so."

"I never thought so."

"Really? You never once thought I was a loser?"

"Never. I thought you were a little silly from time to time but no I never thought you were a loser. I thought that you were very smart and sweet and lucky."

"Lucky? Me? What makes me so lucky? I'm was never popular."

"No but you did have something that I would have given anything to have."

"What's that?"

"A real friend."

"What are you talking about? You had plenty of friends."

"But they weren't real friends. They only hung out with me because of how I looked and because of who my father was but they'd never do anything to help me. They'd never be there for me. Not like how you and Gray are to each other. You two are real friends and I would give anything to have a friend who would be as loyal and helpful to me as you two are to each other."

"Well hey I could be that friend. I mean you just say the word and I'll be there in three seconds."

"I know. I'd like you to be my real friend."

"I think I can be that."

They both smiled and continued their studying.


	31. Chapter 30

Meanwhile outside of the library, Gray and Lyon were walking back to their dorm rooms together. 

"Gray I have the best news ever." Lyon told him.

"Really? What is it?" 

"I just met this amazing girl. She's smart and pretty and very talented."

"She does sound amazing. Is she interested in you?"

"Well she didn't want to go out with me at first. In fact she told me that at the moment she had feelings for another guy but I was able to talk her into going out with me tomorrow night."

"That's great. You think she has a friend she could hook me up with?"

"Well she does have a really cute room mate. I'll ask her to introduce you to her during our date tomorrow."

"Thanks."

They were halfway back to their room when suddenly Lyon stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"I just remembered that I forgot something. I better go back and get it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you just go on ahead. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Lyon rushed off after that and it was in a very quick way that made Gray feel a little suspicious but he brushed it aside as just meaningless paranoia. He went on to his room, pulled out a text book on blood work, and started to study it. An hour later he heard a loud booming sound come from outside. Looking out the window he saw that an explosion had taken place at one of campus classrooms. Sensing danger, he quickly changed into his costume and went to investigate. Natsu had also seen the explosion and he quickly jumped from his seat, running to the door.

"Natsu where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to see anyone was hurt in that explosion. You stay here where it's safe." He told.

"Natsu wait! Come back!" She called.

But he didn't. Instead he ran into a corner somewhere and changed into his costume. He and Gray met up at the same time and just as they suspected, Black Demon was the one behind this. He had blown up the classroom where Professor Lancer had been grading his papers. The two heroes fond him under his desk in critical condition. 

"Is he still alive?" Natsu asked.

Gray checked for a pulse.

"Yeah but we need to get him to a doctor now." Gray said.

"Don't waste your time! He'll be dead in just a few minutes!" Came the sinister chuckle of Black Demon. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gray asked. "Why are you attacking these people?!"

"That's none of your business cat boy and to be honest I'm looking to talk to you." He turned his attention toward Natsu. "So tell me Red Dragon, did you think about my offer? What's your answer? Are you in or are you out?"

"It's you who's out man. Out of your mind!" Natsu shouted.

"Wrong answer! But if that's the way you want it so be it! But just know this! If you're going to be my enemy then you better prepare yourself for the most horrible torture imaginable!"

He then threw another bomb. Red Dragon and Blue Tiger quickly grabbed Professor Lancer and jumped out of the way of the oncoming bomb. There was another explosion but luckily no one was harmed. After leaving the professor at safe spot that was in clear view of the upcoming police cars and ambulance, they chased after Black Demon who jetted away on his glider.

"You'll never catch me!" He taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said. 

They chased him from the campus and through the streets of the city. Disrupting traffic and causing bystanders to duck in fear. They were getting awfully close to him so the villain decided to slow them down by throwing a bomb on to a nearby road bridge. There was another explosion which caused various cars to flip over and one car to get knocked off the bridge. Acting fast, Natsu shot down a grabbling hook that Erza had given him and used it to catch the falling car. He caught it in time but it was dangling.

"Help!" Cried a man who looked over the bridge at the dangling car. "Someone please help! My son is in there!"

"Gray you help those people out of their cars, I'll get the boy." Natsu said.

"Right." 

Gray jumped down and quickly began helping passengers escape from their flipped over vehicles while Natsu climbed down the line of the grabbling hook and toward the car. A little boy was indeed inside and he looked scared out of his mind. Of course who could blame him? Natsu broke one of the car windows and reached out to the boy.

"Kid are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Get away!" The boy screamed in fear. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

"I want my Daddy."

"I can take you to him. I'm gonna get you out of here and I'm going to take you back to your daddy but I need you to do exactly as I say, understand?"

He nodded.

"Okay right now I need you to try to climb toward where my arm is reaching out to you. Can you do that?"

"I can't! I'm scared!" He whimpered.

"I know. I'm scared too."

"You are?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes I am very scared right now. There's nothing wrong with being scared but you can't let it stop you! If you just sit in here you'll die and you'll never see your dad again! Is that what you want?"

He shook his head.

"Then you have to climb out of the car and over to me. You'll be alright I promise!"

Natsu reached his arm out to the boy again. The frightened child hesitated at first but eventually he unbuckled himself from his seat, climbed toward that broken window, and grabbed on to Natsu who pulled him through the window and climbed back up the line while carrying him.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked him.

He nodded.

"Good. Now let's get you back to your dad okay?"

When he finally made it back up to the bridge he handed the boy back to his father who was greatly relieved to see that his child was alive and unharmed.

"Thank you!" The man said to Natsu in a grateful manner as he held on to his son. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome sir."

Natsu then went to help Gray rescue the remaining passengers. By the time they had gotten everyone out and to safety, Black Demon had disappeared. They spent the rest of the night trying to find him but it was no use. There was no trace of him anywhere. By morning they were both exhausted but they were grateful that it was a Saturday so they could sleep in that day. After sleeping from eight to one, Natsu went over to Gray's dorm where they discussed what they were going to do about Black Demon.

"I think our best bet right now would be to figure out who this freak is." Gray said. 

"One problem with that. We don't have any potential suspects." Natsu said.

"Maybe we're not just looking hard enough."

Knock-knock! 

"Coming." 

Gray got up and answered the door. Standing on the other side was Juvia.

"Oh hi Juvia." He said.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him.

"What do you mean? I live here. This is my dorm."

"Oh...Oh dear then that means your Lyon's room mate."

"Yeah I am. Hey how do you know Lyon?"

"Well the thing is I...I have a date with him this evening."

"What?!"

"Oh snap!" Natsu said.


	32. Chapter 31

Poor Juvia felt terribly embarrassed by this moment. When she had first met Lyon he seemed like a very nice guy but she didn't feel like going out with anyone right now. It took some prodding on his part but she agreed to one date with him. Just to take her mind off the boy she really liked and wanted to go out with. But imagine her terror when she found out that Lyon's roommate who he had been so excited about was the very boy her heart pined for.

"Gray I didn't know you were Lyon's new roommate." She said.

"I didn't know that you were his date for the evening." He said.

"If I had known you two were sharing a dorm room I would have told you."

"Why?" He said nervously. "Why do you feel the need to tell me? It's not like you need my permission to go out with other people. And it's not like I would be upset with you dating another guy."

"Me thinks the gentleman doth protest too much." Natsu said.

"Shut up Natsu." Gray told him sternly. 

"So you're not upset that I'm going out with Lyon tonight?" She asked.

"Of course not. He's a great guy and I'm glad that you found someone as nice as him to go out with."

"Hey Gray who are you talking to?" Just then Lyon walked into the room. "Hey Juvia what are you doing here? Our date isn't for another four hours."

"I know I just came here to tell you that I might be a little late tonight." She told him. "I have to stay after for play practice. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I can wait. Thank you for the heads up." He said with an understanding smile. "By the way this is my new roommate Gray Fullbuster and I don't know who the guy with pink hair is."

"My hair's not pink it's salmon!" Natsu corrected.

"I already know them Lyon." Juvia said. "Gray's aunt and my sister in-law are friends, they have tea regularly and the other guy would be Natsu, Gray's good friend."

"Oh I see. I didn't know that you all were so well acquainted."

"Gray and Juvia are more than just well acquainted." Natsu mumbled which earned him a thump on the head from Gray.

"So Lyon did you know that Gray work's for my brother?" Juvia asked him.

"Oh you mean the guy who runs the newspaper business? I did not."

"Must have slipped my mind." Gray said. "I don't do much. I just take the pictures."

"I saw the ones you took for the article about Professor Lancer." She said. "That maniac Black Demon didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He didn't even know I was there."

"Well at least you weren't hurt but poor Professor Lancer."

"If you asked me it served him right." Lyon said.

"Lyon how can you say a thing like that?"

"Well he was a know it-all jerk. He had it coming."

"I'm not too fond of him myself but I don't think he deserved to be brutally attacked."

"Yeah Lyon." Gray said. "I know he wasn't a good teacher to you but don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?"

"I guess. I don't mean to be insensitive it's just that people like him really get me steamed."

"Well try to feel more pity for him and less anger for him. Please?" Juvia said.

"Alright, alright." 

"Well I better get going." Juvia said going to the door. "I'll see you tonight Lyon."

"We have to get going too." Gray said. "Natsu and I have some business to discuss. Come on buddy."

The three of them left the dorm room. Juvia went off to play practice while Gray and Natsu went to talk about what their plan was for Black Demon. 

"So any ideas on who could possible be Black Demon?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Nope. I got nothing. But it would have to be someone who has access to advanced technology and weaponry and would have a motive for taking out doctors and scientists."

"Too bad we don't know anyone like that."

"Or do we?"

Gray noticed that Lyon wasn't too sympathetic toward Professor Lancer and last night he had gone somewhere just moments before Black Demon attacked the professor. He also seemed to have a vendetta against scientists. Not to mention with his father owning a company that built weaponry for the military, he would have all kinds of access to technology. Could Lyon be Black Demon?

"Do you have a suspect?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Lyon."

"You're roommate?"

"Yesterday he mentioned something about teaching Professor Lancer a lesson for failing him and he said that scientists tend to get to him. His father also owns a weapon factory."

"Still I don't know if that qualifies him to be suspect."

"Well I'm taking no chances." He checked to make sure that no one else was around then he ducked into a nearby alleyway and changed into his alter ego.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked him. 

"I'm going to spy on Lyon. Figure out just what he's up to."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just making sure that he's not a criminal and that he doesn't do anything to Juvia on their date."

"Oh so that's what this is about."

"What? What are you getting at?"

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're not going to make sure that Lyon isn't Black Demon. You're going to make sure that Lyon and Juvia don't do a little lip wrestling or anything like that."

"That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter to me that they're going out unless of course Lyon does turn out to be a villainous psycho path. I'm only doing this to protect her."

"And because you're jealous."

"I am not jealous. I don't get jealous. This is all out of concern not envy."

"Really? Tell me this then would you even suspect Lyon if he and Juvia weren't going out tonight?"

"Yes I would. I'm going off of facts not my own personal feelings."

"Yeah right. You hate it that she's going out with Lyon because you want her for yourself. Why else would you care so much?"

"Look Juvia is a good friend of mine. Just because I don't think of her romantically doesn't mean I don't care about her and that I like the idea of some crazed super villain hurting her. That's the only reason I'm doing this. To ensure that nothing happens to her."

"I care about her too bro but I don't Lyon is your man. I mean a lot people on campus hate Professor Lancer."

"Yeah but not all of them have access to a weapon making business. You're not going to talk me out of this."

With that said Gray just took off climbing up the nearest building and running across rooftops. 

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well. I just know it." Natsu said shaking his head.


	33. Chapter 32

With nothing else to do at the moment, Natsu decided to pay Lucy a visit. He felt bad about just running out on her the other night and he wanted to make it up to her. He went down to where she was staying and knocked at the door unfortunately it was answered by her father.

"Oh hi there." Natsu greeted politely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a friend of your daughter." 

"She's never mentioned you."

"Really? She hasn't?"

"Yes now go away."

"But-"

"Wait! Dad stop!" Lucy called going downstairs. "It's alright Dad he's a friend of mine. He's the one who's helping me with my school work."

"Oh...Him. He's not as smart looking as you led me to believe."

"Dad!" Lucy said angrily before taking Natsu by the hand which made him blush a little. "Excuse us."

They went outside of her house to talk privately.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He's the captain of the police force so he's suspicious of everybody." She said.

"Oh no it's fine." Natsu assured her. "I get it."

"So what brings you by?" 

"I wanted to apologize for just running off on you like that the other night."

"You don't need to be sorry about that. You just wanted to make sure that nobody was hurt. Impulsive but brave and noble."

"Thanks."

"You'll still help me study for my classes right?"

"Of course."

"Great because so far you're pretty much the only reliable tutor I can find. Except for when it gets real late like this."

"Well I have other things that I have to do. Gray and I do more than just study for our next exam."

"Speaking of Gray what's he up to?"

"Oh nothing." He then mumbled. "Except being a total creep."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

...

Downtown Gray was crawling across rooftops and walls, carefully following and spying on Lyon and Juvia while they were on their date. Part of him wondered if he was really doing this just to ensure that Lyon wasn't a super villain or if Natsu was right and he was doing it out of jealousy.

"No way." He told himself. "Juvia's nice but I like Lucy. I'm doing this purely for her safety."

Lyon and Juvia went to a really nice restaurant and chose to eat outside. Perfect, he could hear them talking if they were outside.

"So what do you think about this Black Demon character?" Lyon asked her. "I find him to be very interesting."

"He maybe interesting but honestly I think he's out of his mind and belongs behind bars." Juvia said. "He almost killed me once."

"Really?"

"He set off a bomb on a balcony I was standing on and the explosion caused me to fall. I would have been done for if Blue Tiger hadn't of saved me."

"So you've met one of those weirdos?"

"Who are you calling a weirdo?" Gray hissed under his breath.

"I'll admit they are a little strange but I admire them. I mean they risk their lives to save innocent people everyday. I wish I could get my thick headed brother to see that." Juvia said. "But you've already heard so much about me. What about you? What are you studying for?"

"Business management and finance agreements."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is but I'm sure that I can understand it just as my father can. He thinks that it's only a matter of time before I screw up and get thrown out of school." 

"I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"But he does. I just wish he could cut me a break for once."

They ate dinner and left the restaurant to walk around the town. Gray followed them while doing everything he could to stay out of sight.

"The city sure is pretty at night." Juvia said taking noticed of how lit up the buildings were. "I bet it would look beautiful from a high distance."

"Maybe but right now I think you're the one who's beautiful." Lyon said.

Juvia blushed and turned away from him due to feeling very nervous and unsure. Lyon leaned in closer and turned her face toward his. Gray held his breath, he didn't know if he could watch this yet at the same time he couldn't look away. He didn't know if he could bear this. But just their lips were about to touch she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I can't. Lyon you're a very wonderful man and I enjoy spending time with you but I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship with another guy yet."

"Is this about that guy you previously dated?" Lyon asked.

Gray was really listening in on this subject.

"To be fair we didn't really date that much but yes. I really liked him and I was so disappointed when I found out he has feelings for someone else. I still I have feelings for him though. I know that eventually I'll get over them but until then I don't think I can seriously date anyone right now."

"I understand." Lyon said. "But I think he's an idiot for having eyes for someone other than you."

"That's sweet to say but he's not idiot. He can't help it if he likes someone else. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Who is he anyway?"

"I'd rather not say. I feel like it would embarrass him."

Gray wasn't sure what to think now. He knew that Juvia was interested in dating him but he never thought that she had actually developed feelings for him. But what confused him about it was that he didn't understand why she had developed feelings for him? In his mind he was a loser that decent women would only look at it if they were paid to and Juvia was way more than decent yet she wanted to go out with him. 

He was so distracted with his pondering on the subject that he let his grip on the wall of the building he was perched on slip and fell right off the wall.

"Oh no! Ah!"

He landed in alleyway, crashing into various trash cans.

"Ow." He groaned.

"What on earth was that?" Juvia asked after hearing the crashing noise.

"I have no idea." Lyon said looking around. "It's getting late, I better walk you back to your room before the creeps start to come out."

"Thank you."

With that said they left. Gray then pulled himself up back on to his feet.

"Aunt Ur was right." He said cracking his back. "Nosing in on other people's business only leads to more trouble."


	34. Chapter 33

Later that day Natsu decided to check up on Erza since he hadn't of seen her for awhile. As expected he found her in the lab trying to perfect that miracle drug she had discovered. 

"What's up doc?" Natsu asked entering the room. 

"I'm not a doctor yet Natsu." She said. 

"Well you might as well be one. You're just as brilliant and intelligent as Professor Clive." 

"Thank you." 

"So where's your boyfriend? Out hunting?" 

"Not exactly. Jellal has decided to live here with me so he's returned to Galuna Island to get his things. Once I finish my education we can be married and begin our lives together." 

"You're engaged?" 

"I have been for half a year. He asked me sometime before the whole insanity of what the drug did to him. But insisted that we wait til I graduate." 

"Well I'm happy for you but are you sure you want to marry this guy? He is a little nuts." 

"Believe me Natsu, if you knew him before he contracted that disease you'd understand that he's very sweet, understanding, and kind. By the way I can't thank you and Gray enough for helping me cure him. I don't think he would have ever become the man I love again if it weren't for you two."

"Think nothing of it." He said. "You help us all the time. It's only natural that we help you however we can." 

"Speaking of we, where is Gray?" 

"He's spying on Juvia's date." 

"Why?" 

"He says that he thinks her date might be Black Demon but I think it's because he's jealous." 

"But I thought he didn't want a relationship with her." 

"That's what he said. Sometimes I don't understand Gray at all." 

"I'm sure you're not alone on that subject." 

They talked for an hour then Natsu left to go back to his dorm room. But suddenly he heard another explosion go off followed by the sound of Black Demon's horrible laughter. Natsu quickly changed into his costume and went to confront the villain. He found him stealing from another chemical factory but when Natsu moved to attack him Black Demon threw splicers the pinned the young hero to the nearest wall. 

"I knew you'd come." He chuckled. "And I'm glad that you came alone because I wanted to talk to you privately." 

"What do you want you freak? If it's about that stupid offer-" 

"Oh no. No it's not that. In fact you could say that it's good news for you." 

"I doubt that." 

"Just be quiet and listen." He said. "I've finished up most of my business for now so I'm going to take a temporary leave of absence." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you won't be seeing me for quite some time but I'm not finished with what I have completely so one day I'll be back." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because with this information I know that you'll never have any peace. You'll spend all your time worrying and wondering when I'll come back and what kind of damage I'll cause. It'll drive you mad I'm sure." 

"Wow do you have a large ego. Hate to disappoint but I have way more better things to think about than you." 

"If that's really true than you're no hero. A true hero never has any peace of mind. All he can ever think about is the next threat coming for the innocent lives he's supposed to protect and so far I'm the biggest threat there is. You know I secretly hope that you really aren't tormented by the fear of me returning and causing harm because that would mean you have no heroic justice which means you'll be easier to corrupt." 

"You won't corrupt me!" 

"Who said it would be me that corrupt you? If not me it will be someone or something else. You see hero boy, good people like you can only be heroes for so long. Sooner or later the pressure, the expectation, and the constant dependence from others will cause your inner mind to break and when that happens you'll either die or become a corrupted menace of the world just like me." 

"I will never be like you!" 

"Then you'll die. As many men have said throughout the years you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain." 

"I don't believe a word of that." 

"Of course you'd deny it but it's inevitable. If I had to predict what would happen regarding you and the other do gooder, I'd say that he would eventually die while performing some heroic act but you...No you are going to become a villain. One way or another it's bound to happen." 

"You're wrong!" 

"Am I? Give it some time." 

He then grabbed Natsu by his throat, pulled him from the wall, and slammed him into the other wall. His head collided hard with the metal and Black Demon's laugh was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness. Sometime after this he awoke to Gray shaking him by the shoulders. 

"Natsu are you okay?" Gray asked him with extreme concern. 

"My head hurts but I'll be alright." Natsu groaned.

"Thank God. I saw that lunatic Black Demon fly by. What did he do to you?" 

"Besides throwing me into a wall, he told me that he would be taking a temporary leave of absence." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I think it means he'll stop terrorizing city for awhile. But for how long I don't know." 

"Just what in hell does this psycho want?" 

"I don't know." Natsu clutched his head. He felt a terrible throbbing in it and he was bleeding a little. "I think I need to go to the hospital." 

"Alright let's get changed." 

They changed back into their regular clothes and started walking to the hospital. 

"So how did your little stakeout go?" Natsu asked Gray. "Is Lyon really Black Demon?" 

"No I was wrong. I saw Black Demon fly right past Juvia and Lyon so bomb goes that theory." 

"I figured but at least we can take a little break from trying to catch this guy." 

"True but let's not let our guard down. Whoever this man is, he's probably the biggest threat we've ever encountered."


	35. Chapter 34

Just as Black Demon had said, his appearance had become quite scarce and it made things a little easier for Natsu and Gray. There was still crime but it was just petty crime like bank robberies and muggings. There were plenty of people who were grateful to the young heroes for their services. However there were still those who saw them as a threat. Which of course included Gray's boss Gajeel. 

"Mr. Redfox I really wish you would stop painting Red Dragon and Blue Tiger as menaces." Gray told him. "They haven't done anything wrong." 

"Yet." Gajeel said. "They're just waiting until they've gained the trust of everyone in the entire city before they show their true colors. But they won't fool me! When it happens I'll be ready and I'll make sure that the people are warned about them." 

Gray rolled his eyes, handed his boss the pictures he had taken, and got up from his chair. 

"Fullbuster wait!" Gajeel called. "I got something for ya." 

He handed Gray two slips of paper with the words Admit One printed on them. 

"What are these sir?" Gray asked. 

"There tickets to my sister's show next weekend. She got the lead role in the upcoming play at the theater. She really wants you there on opening night. Why? I don't know but she does and I've never been able to bring myself to disappoint my little sister so I got you and your aunt tickets." 

"Thank you sir." 

"You will be there right?" 

"Of course. So she's in the lead? You must be so proud sir."

"I am." He said smiling at the picture frame on his desk that contained a photograph of himself as a teenager hugging Juvia when she was a child. "She's worked real hard for this role and she deserves it." 

"Aunt Ur and I will both try to be in the front row." Gray said.

"Just being there will mean the world to her. Oh and one more thing." 

"Yeah?" 

"I've hired a new photographer for the paper. He says that he might be able to help me really get those two vigilantes caught in the act of being a criminal." 

"Oh really?" Gray chuckled. "And who would that be?" 

"He says he already knows you. Some guy named Laxus Dreyar." 

"Oh God! Not him!" Gray thought. 

"No offense sir but he's not exactly uh...Top employee if you know what I mean." 

"I agree that he's no einstein but he can take good pictures plus he's older than you do he has more experience." 

"Yeah experience in making my life hell." Gray thought. 

"Are you sure you did the right thing by hiring him?" 

"Positive. He's already trailing Red Dragon as we speak. They're both headed to where that meteor crashed in the park." 

"Oh...If you'll excuse me sir I have to go! Tell Juvia I'll be there to see her performance!" 

"Alright kid see you around." Gajeel said before his employee ran off. Just then the phone on his desk rang. "Hello?...Oh Hi Levy...Yes I gave him the tickets...Sure I think Juvia would like a little celebratory gift, where are you going to buy it...No not that jewelry store. It's a huge target for robbers...I do not worry too much... Alright fine just please don't go there after dark...Yes I love you too...Bye." 

He hung up and quickly got ready to go home. 

...

Recently a meteor had fallen down and crashed somewhere in the park. Natsu had gone down to make sure that no one was hurt. To everyone's relief no one was harmed by the meteor but Natsu wanted a closer look at the remains. 

"Fascinating." He thought. "I've always wondered what an actual meteor would look like up close." 

He moved toward the strange and large astral rock that had fallen from the stars. He secretly wished that he could take this thing home so he could study it but he knew that government scientists had already called dibs. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off at the local jewelry store that was across from the park. He quickly moved to the jewelry store, not noticing the strange black ooze that latched on to his foot or that Laxus was following him with his camera ready. 

There was a man armed with a gun inside and he had the one customer on the ground, looking terrified. The innocent bystander was Gajeel's wife Levy who had come to the store to buy Juvia a gift to celebrate her getting the lead role in her first performance. 

"Out them in the bag now!" The robber told the manager who immediately began filling his bag with as much jewelry as it could hold. "This is all of it? Where's that new charm bracelet you unveiled?! The one with the three diamonds?!" 

"I...I...I-" The cashier blubbered.

"Where is it?!" 

"I sold it to that woman over there!" He said pointing to Levy who was holding a shopping bag that contained the bracelet. Levy moved to hand it over to the crook but he was trigger happy and he shot her in the arm. She screamed and collapsed to the floor. He then moved to take the bracelet from Levy only to be stopped by Natsu kicking him. 

"Oh no you don't!" The crook said before shooting the cashier. "What are you going to do now hero? Let me escape or let two innocents die?" 

The crook looked at him real smug like which irritated Natsu greatly but then he looked at the two people on the floor, bleeding from gun wounds. Knowing what he had to do, Natsu let the robber escape and quickly moved to stop bleeding from them. 

"No don't!" Levy screamed in terror when she felt someone touch her. 

"Easy." Natsu said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to stop the bleeding." 

"No! Please! Ahh!" After letting out another scream she lost consciousness. At that moment the police had arrived and wouldn't you know it, Gajeel was with them. He seen the robbery had been broadcasted and as soon as he saw that Levy was there he immediately drove down there. Needless to say he wasn't happy to see one of the men he saw as a criminal hovering over the injured body of his wife. 

"Get away from her!" He demanded angrily as he ran to Levy's side. Natsu moved out of the way and ran off.

"Levy! Are you alright?!" He called to her. "Say something! Please honey!" 

But she didn't respond. The authorities had to restrain Gajeel so the paramedics could get to her but they allowed him to ride with her. At the hospital the cashier had died while Levy had fallen into a coma due to extreme shock. 

"I wanna know who did this!" Gajeel shouted at the police. "And I want them crucified!" 

"Mr. Redfox we understand your anger completely." Captain Heartfilia said. "Please know that we are doing an investigation on this as we speak." 

"Well then don't just stand here! Get going! Move it!" 

"Gajeel!" He turned to see Juvia running down the hall with extreme concern on her face. "I came as soon I heard. How's Levy?" 

"Comatose." He said trying not to break down. 

"Oh Gajeel I'm so sorry." She said hugging her brother. "But don't worry, Levy's a lot stronger than she looks. She'll pull through." 

"I just wish I knew who did this! I'd give anything to know!" 

"Good thing that I came then huh boss?" It was Laxus who had appeared with some photos in his hand. 

"Dreyar? What are you doing here?" Gajeel said.

"Let's just say I have the answer to your questions boss." Laxus said handing him the photos.


	36. Chapter 35

After leaving the jewelry store, Natsu tried to find the robber but he had just disappeared. He patrolled the city for a couple hours then decided to call it a night. He had just changed out of his costume when he received a phone call.

"Hello...Oh hey Gray what's up?...Yeah I'm at my apartment so?...What about the news?...Okay I'll turn on the TV."

Natsu turned on the TV and changed it to the news channel. There was a story about the robbery and the shooting but they were saying that it was Red Dragon who had done it.

"Red Dragon did it! I'm sure of it!" Gajeel said when one reporter interviewed him. "So sure that I'm offering a million dollars to anyone who brings him in! One million dollars!"

"I don't believe this! Is he for real?!" Natsu cried over the phone.

"Definitely." Gray said.

"Gray you know I didn't do this."

"Of course I know you didn't do it. By Laxus has photos that say you did."

"Laxus?"

"Gajeel hired him to be a photographer because he said he could get evidence of us commiting a crime. Looks like Laxus isn't as stupid as we thought he was."

"What pictures did he get? He must've doctored them or something!"

"That's what I'm thinking. Which is why I'm going to get those pictures examined before they hit the press. In the meantime maybe you should just stay out of the costume for awhile because with this hit out on you, you'll been targeting by everyone in the city. Save for me and Juvia."

"Juvia doesn't believe it?"

"Ur and I are with her at the hospital right now and we just finished talking. She doesn't buy Laxus's bull crap for one minute but she won't say anything to Gajeel because of his 'delicate condition' right now. Not that I blame her. I'm pretty sure if I said something to defend you at the moment I'd be fired." 

"That's not exactly helping bro."

"Just stay calm and stay hidden. I'll sort this out. I promise."

"How soon can you start?"

"Not tonight but first thing in the morning."

"Why not now?"

"Come on man you know why. A good friend of mine needs my support now."

"You're actually helping Gajeel! The guy who put a reward on my head?!"

"Not him! Juvia. She's an emotional wreck right now. You know she blames herself for Levy getting shot? Tonight I'm gonna stay with her at It's house and we're going to try to comfort her. You can understand that right?"

"Yes I can." Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't think about her feelings. She really means a lot to you doesn't she bro?"

"Yes she does. But believe me when I say I will clear your name. Somehow. Just trust me."

"Alright."

"I have to go now. But I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"See you there."

Natsu hung up the phone and started to get ready for bed. But he had a difficult time falling asleep. He was just so angry at how everything turned out tonight. First some low down thug managed to get away by killing a man and seriously injuring an innocent woman, then he got framed for a crime he didn't commit, and to top it all off now there's a million dollar reward for anyone who can catch him.

If he wasn't getting hate before he definitely was going to get it now. Everybody in the whole city was going to hate him now. Everyone except Gray who knew the truth and Juvia who still believed that he and Gray were heroes. It was a relief but he was terrified of what Lucy would think once she heard the news story. Would she believe this crappy story? Would she hate him like so many others would? This sucked. This really sucked.

Eventually he managed to go to sleep. But as the saying goes, you should never go to bed angry. Because Natsu's extreme anger had attracted something to him. That something was the black ooze that had latched on to his costume. As if it had a mind of it's own, the ooze moved from his costume and toward his bed. It then latched on to arm and started to move all around his body.

As this went on Natsu had a disturbing dream. He dreamnt that he was in a dark alleyway and surrounded by two dragons. One was the misunderstood and underappreciated but honorable, selfless, and true red dragon. The other was the ten times more powerful and strong but destructive, merciless, and cruel black dragon. They seemed to be fighting over him. Natsu felt like he should go to the red dragon but something was drawing him toward the black dragon. Next thing he knew he was being consumed by the black dragon.

When he finally woke up from his dream he saw that he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in his apartment. He was outside and on top of a building.

"What the heck?" He thought. "How did I get out here? I was in bed. Was I sleep walking? Then again who sleep walks this far?"

He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing what he slept in. Instead he was wearing an all new suit that was all black.

"Where did this come from? Am I losing my mind? Is this a prank that Gray's doing to me?"

"Hey look it's Red Dragon!" Two men had walked up on to the roof top.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like him." The second man.

"He changed his costume to fool us! Get him!" The first guy said.

They lunged for him but Natsu quickly jumped off the rooftop.

"Wait a minute! Why did I jump?! I don't have super agility like Gray!"

But to his surprise he did have super agility. He ended up doing a few back flips and ended up landing on his feet.

"Cool." Natsu said in amazement.

He decided to do a little more with this suit on and to his furthered astonishment he found that he had become stronger, faster, more agile. It was like he had been reborn into a more powerful individual."

"This is amazing! But what is this? What kind of suit is this?"

He pulled at the sleeve only to discover that it wasn't made from fabric. It was made from so ooze that regenerated itself.

"That's weird." He thought. "But who cares. It just means I don't have to worry about tearing it. Oh man! I can't wait to show Gray this."


	37. Chapter 36

Juvia felt simply terrible when she found out that Levy had gotten shot while trying to get a gift for her. She felt like she was partially to blame but Gajeel assured that she wasn't at fault. Still she was very upset so Ur invited her to stay at her house for the night. Gray stayed over too so he could comfort her. By morning she seemed to be feeling better.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Ur asked her that morning.

"No thank you." Juvia said.

"Listen Juvia I'm gonna drive you to campus and to your rehearsal today." Gray told her. 

"Oh no. I can't even think about rehearsing today or my classes. Not when Gajeel is so upset and Levy is in such a terrible condition."

"Now Juvia your brother called me earlier and he told me to tell you not to let this get in the way of your classes, rehearsals, or your show." Ur said. "He said that Levy is in a stable condition and she'll be waking up any moment." 

"I guess that makes it a little easier for me to focus on other things but I can't help but worry for Gajeel. He's living his worst nightmare all over again."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. 

"There's a particular reason why my brother doesn't trust anyone who wears masks." She said. "Years ago when he was eight or seven years old and when our mother was pregnant with me, our father witnessed a crime was called to testify against the suspects. They swore revenge and when they managed to break out prison Mom and Dad were terrified for themselves and for us. So they took us and left town, moved to another city, changed their last name from Redfox to Lockser and for eight years everything was fine. The threat was almost forgotten but then..." She trailed off.

"Then?"

"Gajeel was sixteen when he started using his old last name Redfox and at that time he was applying for jobs so that's when...That's when they found us. He was at work and I was at school when it happened, some men wearing masks broke into our house and shot both our parents. They died. Gajeel blamed himself for the whole thing and he's never been able to forgive himself. Or trust anyone who wears mask. That's why he has so much hate toward Red Dragon and Blue Tiger."

"Oh Juvia. You poor thing." Ur said. "I knew you were still so young when you lost your parents but you were hardly more than a baby."

"Really it's not as hard as it used to be. I've recovered from it but Gajeel hasn't. To this day he still thinks it's all his fault that Mom and Dad are gone and that I had to grow up without them but I never once held him responsible for what happened. And now his wife, the woman he loves has been shot by a masked man just like our parents. Lord only knows how horrible he must feel."

"Juvia if you'd like I'll check up on him tonight while you're at rehearsals."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I know he's not always nice to you but he really is a good person and he's hurting so much right now. He needs someone and I can't always be there so this really means a lot to me."

"Anything for a friend."

"It'll also allow me to get to those pictures Laxus gave him." Gray thought.

With that matter settled they got into the car and drove down to campus. Gray dropped her off and then went to head to his nearest class. Juvia smiled to herself as she watched him leave. He really was so wonderful but it hurt her so much that he only saw her as a friend. She turned to go to class when she accidentally bumped into Lucy and caused her to drop all her books.

"Oh excuse me! I am so sorry!" Juvia cried.

"No it's my fault!" Lucy apologized. "I wasn't looking."

"Here let me help you get your things."

The two of them bent down and started picking up the fallen books.

"Hey I don't I know you from somewhere?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes we were both models at the save the animals charity benefit."

"Oh yes I remember you. You looked real pretty in that dress."

"Thank you. You looked pretty in yours too."

"Your Gray's girlfriend right?"

"Oh no. No we did go out but we thought that we were better off friends."

"Oh...But you like him right?"

"Of course I like him. We're friends."

"That's not what I meant." Lucy chuckled.

"Oh...That...Um I guess...I mean...It doesn't really matter. He likes another girl."

"Does she like him?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't ask, it's none of my business."

"Oh I'm sorry! Here we barely knowing each other and I'm already talking to you about your personal life."

"It's okay. I'm not insulted."

"That's relief. You know I'm surprised things didn't work out with you and Gray. You seem like the kind of girl who wold be perfect for him."

"I'm just happy to have him as a friend."

"Yeah he is probably one of the best people you could have a friend."

"Is that all you see him as?"

"You mean do I like him? Would I date him?"

"Yes."

"He's a nice guy and great friend but no. No I don't think I could ever date him."

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well thing is I'm very interested in someone else."

"Oh that's right you're dating Loke."

"Yeah him..." She said while looking very guilty. 

"Is Loke not the one you're interested in?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but the man that really wows me is...Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"It's Red Dragon."

"Oh so you like him. Well don't be too embarrassed. There are a lot of girls out there who are interested in him." 

"I know it's stupid and unrealistic but I can't help but find myself so amazed by him. He;s unlike any man I've ever seen." 

"You know what they're saying about him right?" 

"Yes but I don't believe it. I know for a fact he'd never do something like that." 

"Me too. But I don't have a crush on him. I just respect him that's all." 

"Lucky you. It's really dumb of me to have feelings for someone who would never notice me."

"I guess that's one thing we have in common." Juvia joked.

"Hey do you have any plans for lunch?"Lucy asked.

"No."

"Do you want to come with me to get a bite."

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch."


	38. Chapter 37

Once he had dropped off Juvia, Gray immediately started driving over to the hospital where he would plan to get those pictures from his boss. He had just stepped out of the car when suddenly his senses started to go off and a guy in a black suit landed in front of him.

"Whoa! What the-"

"Easy it's me." The guy said in a voice that Gray recognized to be Natsu's.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...What up with the suit?"

"You like it? It's new and improved."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it but somehow it increases my strength ten fold and it gives me greater speed and agility."

"Really? How does a suit do that?"

"I don't know but it does."

"Look can we talk about this later? I have to get those pictures."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Yeah."

Gray quickly head to the hospital. Natsu ducked in an alleyway so he could change out of his costume without anyone seeing. But then to his amazement the costume changed to wear it looked exactly like regular clothes.

"Impressive." Natsu said. "Wonder what other tricks this thing can do?"

At that moment Lucy walked by. Feeling more confident than usual he approached her.

"Hi Lucy." He greeted.

"Hey Natsu."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting back from lunch and I'm on my way to my next class."

"Listen I was wondering if later today you would like to go out with me this evening."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well Natsu I'm very flattered but you know I have a boyfriend."

"But you don't really like him do you?"

"That's a little presumptuous of you isn't it?"

"You're not saying that you like him."

"I do like him."

"But do you really enjoy dating him?"

"Excuse me but since when is my relationship with Loke any of your business?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well you're being rude. I will admit that we're not a perfect match and we are having some trouble connecting but I won't cheat on him. I'm not that kind of girl Natsu and I'm surprised that you're prying into my relationship like this."

Natsu was taken aback by this. She was right. What right did he have to pressure her into dating him like this? And why would he just approach her like this when he knows that she has a boyfriend?

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay but are you feeling alright?"

"Of course. In fact I've never felt better."

"You seem different."

"I hope you mean different in a good way."

"Not exactly. Natsu has something been bothering you?"

"As a matter fact yes. It's this reward that the newspaper has put out on Red Dragon. That slanderous bone head Gajeel should get all the facts together before he does something like this."

"He's going through something very difficult right now. I'm sure once his head is clear he'll come to his senses and realize that he made a mistake."

"So you don't believe that story?"

"No. Red Dragon would never hurt anyone. Especially an innocent woman. Those pictures must've been taken out of context or something."

"You know Red Dragon will really appreciate that you still see him as a hero."

"Really? Could you tell him that?"

"I'll get Gray to pass on the message the next time he takes his picture."

"Thanks. Because right now I think he needs all the encouragement he can get. I better get to class now. Goodbye Natsu." She said hurrying off.

"Bye Lucy." He was relieved that at least she didn't believe he was responsible for what happened at the jewelry store. If only more people had more faith in him like she did and didn't just try to put him down.

Speaking of which, Gray was trying to convince Gajeel to give him the photos Laxus had taken.

"What do you want them for Fullbuster?" Gajjel asked him.

"I just want to make sure that they're legitimate sir." Gray answered. "I'm sure the last thing you want to do is print a story based off of doctored photos."

"Are you saying that I can't tell the difference between a real photo and a doctored one?"

"Well sir...Some doctored photos are very convincing and in some cases only a professional can tell the difference. I happen to know a professional who can tell us for sure if these pictures are what they say."

"Why do you assume that these are doctored?"

"Because I really don't think Red Dragon attacked your wife or killed that man and I happen to know Laxus very well. He's not exactly an honest citizen."

"You're just jealous because I was able to give the boss what he wanted." Laxus said walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd try to trash my credibility." He said. "I'm just here to defend my honor."

"You have no honor you creep."

"Enough." Gajeel said. "If you two are going to fight then take it outside I won't have you upsetting my wife."

"She's in a coma boss. It's not like she can hear us, she's brain dead." Laxus said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry sir." Gray said. "We'll go outside. I'm sorry if either one of us did anything to upset Levy."

The two quickly left the hospital and went outside before Gajeel was further upset.

"Wow you really are a scumbag Laxus." Gray told him. "Can't you show a little respect and decency?"

"He acts like she's going to recover. She'll be dead before the week is out."

"You don't know that for sure. She could recover and she could tell her husband exactly what happened that night."

"What are you implying?"

"I know how you work Laxus. Those pictures are fake. I can't prove it yet but one way or another I will."

"You just can't accept the fact that your idols are nothing but common criminals who hide behind masks. I wonder how long before I catch Blue Tiger in the act of committing a crime."

"That's thing you won't catch him and you didn't catch his partner either. That's why you made fake evidence! Do you have any idea how much damage you've done? Because of you an innocent man is being hunted by the whole city."

"Like I care what happens to a freak in costume."

"Well just so you know Gajeel deplores lying so I doubt you'll be on the paper for long. The minute I prove those pictures are fake you're done!"

"You better watch yourself Fullbuster." Laxus said with a threatening glare. "Because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I'll take my chances." Gray said with contempt before getting into his car and driving away.


	39. Chapter 38

Later that night Natsu and Gray met up in their usual spot before they began patrolling the city.

"Alright don't get too upset but I couldn't get the pictures." Gray said.

"What?" Natsu said as a great rage started bubbling up inside of him.

"I'm sorry but Laxus showed up and he got in the way. Not to mention Gajeel was in a very emotional state at the moment."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why didn't you press him for the photos?"

"Laxus and I got into an argument and he didn't want to disturb his wife."

"How could she be disturbed?! She's comatose!"

"Hey that's a little insensitive of you don't you think?"

"Well excuse me but I've spent the whole day being hunted down for that reward! You know I almost got shot twice?!"

"I know you're frustrated and I can't blame you. I will get those photos and get proof that they're doctored. I just need to get some time alone with my boss. Or at least without Laxus butting in."

"Well I can easily take care of that last part."

"What do you mean?"

"I could make sure that he doesn't butt him."

"How?"

"Well..." He said with a grin that made his friend a little uneasy. "He can't butt in if he were to be thrown in front of a car right?"

"Huh?"

"I know where his apartment is. No one would recognize me, I could grab him and just toss him in front of the nearest, on coming taxi. He'll be in the hospital long enough for you to get your point across."

"What?!" Gray gasped, not sure that he heard correctly. "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Gray looked for any sign that Natsu was just goofing around but he saw nothing but complete seriousness in his face and that scared him.

"Natsu you...You wouldn't...You wouldn't really do that to him would you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Hmm...Let's think about that shall we? Because it's illegal, wrong, and straight up crazy!"

"It would serve the ass hole right after years of treating me like his own personal punching bag."

"Hey I agree that he's a jerk who needs a good kick in the ass but you just described was almost murder. He could die from that."

"He could?"

"Yes!"

"You're right. He could. Wha...Why did I think about doing that?"

"I don't know but you really had me spooked there for a minute. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for my little psycho moment. I guess sometimes I get so angry that I'll say the freakiest things."

"Freaky is right."

Gray then turned his attention to Natsu's suit. He didn't know what but something about it was giving him a bad vibe. Like there was something not right about it.

"Where did you say you got that suit again?"

"I already told you. I don't know. It just appeared on my body. It's the most amazing thing. It moves to my every thought."

"Moves?"

"Watch this."

Natsu willed his costume to make itself look like his ordinary clothes and the black substance moved around until it looked identical to Natsu's typical, everyday clothes. 

"And I don't ever have to worry about it getting torn. Take a look at this."

The black changed back into the suit and Natsu tore a small piece off. The suit quickly moved to mend up the hole that had been left behind.

"Isn't it cool?" 

"More like creepy." Gray said.

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, what kind of clothing moves on it's own?"

"That's the thing it's not really clothing."

"Well what is it then?"

"It's some kind of ooze. I think it's organic but I could be wrong. Anyway it's really increased my powers and abilities. It's like it's become a part of my body."

"And you have no idea where it came from or what it even is?"

"No clue."

"In that case maybe you should take it off."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what this thing is. What it's could be capable of."

"I know what it's capable of. It's pretty much given my entire body an upgrade."

"Natsu I don't like this. Something isn't right."

"Gray you're acting like this is a bad thing."

"This could be bad thing. Think about it you wake up with some thing attached to your body. You don't know what it is or where it came from. It just latched on to you from God knows where and you don't find that just a tiny bit unsettling?"

"Huh...Well when you put it that way it does sound a little off."

"Maybe you should take it to Erza or Dr. Clive, have one of them examine it. Find out just what this thing is. And until you get an answer keep it off your body."

"Alright you've made some good points. After patrol tonight I'll take it off and get it looked at tomorrow."

"Good."

Natsu did intend to do what Gray asked but after patrol, just when Natsu was starting to remove the suit he heard something. Something talking to him. Like an inner voice. IT told Natsu that he had nothing to fear from that suit and that Gray was only jealous. The suit hadn't of caused him any trouble since he put it on so what reason did he have to be suspicious about it. It was a very persuasive voice and it knew just the right words to say to get Natsu to comply. 

So he kept it on and he didn't take it to get examined. In fact he started spending more and more time in his alter ego than his normal one. He started to change too. He became more flirty with girls, he tended to snap at people when they tried to talk to them, he even started to push around students who were considered "losers" on campus. With Gray busy trying to get those photos, he didn't really notice but he would find out eventually. 

It happened one day when Juvia was on her way to rehearsals for the upcoming play. Natsu saw her walk by and he said.

"Nice rack."

She stopped and turned toward him.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me Natsu?" She asked.

"See anyone else with a good set around here?" He asked smugly.

"Uh..." She said feeling anxious and uncomfortable. 

"You know Gray is a total moron." He chuckled. "The fact that he knows someone who looks like you and hasn't made a move yet, makes me wonder if he's either dumb or just chicken."

He eyed her entire body up with a look that made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Natsu I don't like how you're talking to me."

"What's the matter? Not used to compliments?"

"No offense but your compliments sound more like cat calls."

"I thought you'd be flattered. After all Gray's not going to say stuff like this to you is he?"

"No but to be honest I wouldn't want him to." She said trying not to lose her patience. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to rehearsals."

"Suit yourself. But uh when you're done mooning over that wimp and want a real good time give me a call."

Juvia gave him a look of disgust and had she not known him to be her friend she would have slapped him. But instead she just went on her way. That was odd. Natsu wasn't one to be so crass or perverse. Nor had he been one to put down Gray like that. Was something wrong? Concerned, she went to tell Gray as soon as she heard his free.

"Hold on he came on to you?!" Gray said in surprise and slight anger. 

"I think. I don't know for sure but the way he spoke to me was just so unlike him." She answered. "Gray is everything alright with him? Did something happen?"

"No. No I don't think so. I'll talk to him and find out what's up."

"I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's just stressed or something. By the way he didn't touch you did he?"

"No."

"Okay."


	40. Chapter 39

Gray went to meet Natsu after his classes so he could talk to him about his encounter with Juvia. He wasn't too happy with the idea of him making rude comments and being perverse with Juvia.

"What's the big deal?" Natsu asked when Gray confronted him about it. "It's not like I said she was unattractive or anything."

"You said she had a nice rack."

"Well she does."

"You don't say things like that. At least not to her. It's rude."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Hey you had your chance with her and chickened out. Not my fault if other guys try to make a move including myself."

"Excuse me but last I checked you only had eyes for Lucy."

"I still have the hots for her by why limit myself to one woman? I might even be able to use her to make Lucy jealous."

He turned to walk away, Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey!" Gray said sternly. "If you wanna move on to another woman be my guest but don't you dare try to use Juvia as some play thing. She's our friend remember?"

Natsu flinched and glared at Gray in a way the made him feel like a mugger or murderer was looking at him, waiting for the exact moment to attack him.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Natsu snarled in a voice that was unrecognizable. "Ever! You got that Fullbuster!"

"Bro what's wrong with you?" Gray asked stepping back. His eyes then spotted the black ooze moving under his jacket. "Natsu are you still wearing that weird suit?"

"So what if I am?"

"I thought you said you were going to take it off and get it examined."

"And I thought you said that you were going to get those damn pictures!"

"I was. I still am. It's just taking me some time."

"Well we're tired of waiting. If you can't fix this then we will."

"We? We who?"

Natsu didn't answer. Instead he went into alley to change into his suit and started to climb up the wall of a building.

"Wait a minute where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to fix my reputation."

"What do you mean? What are you about to do? Stop! Come back!"

When he didn't return, Gray changed into his suit and tried to go after him but Natsu had become much faster due to his new suit. Gray managed to get close once and he reached out to get Natsu to stop but he missed Natsu's arm and accidentally tore off a part of his suit. The piece of the suit turned into ooze and tried follow Natsu but Gray had a tight grip on it.

"Alright I don't know what the hell you are or where you came from but I do know that you're responsible for why my best friend is acting different. So why don't we go get some answers huh?"

The ooze moved as if it could respond to Gray's words. It was now more desperate than ever to get away from him but there was no escape. Gray sealed it inside of a glass jar with strong lid and took to Erza for examination. He explained the situation to her and she started to study it immediately.

"And you say that ever since Natsu started wearing this thing his abilities have been changing?" Erza asked during her study.

"Not just his abilities. His personality, his behavior, at first I thought it was stress but stress doesn't make you look at someone that way."

"What way?"

"When I touched his shoulder he looked at me as if he could kill me and for a brief moment I thought he was going to. Also the other night he talked about was killing Laxus and he was serious. Something's wrong with him Erza. Very wrong."

"Well hopefully I can provide an answer for what's happening to him."

She stuck the sample with the ooze underneath a microscope and looked through it.

"It's got cell structure!" She gasped in amazement. "The nuclei are even dividing."

"Does that mean it's alive?"

"As alive as you or me."

"But how is that possible? This is just random slime."

"No it's not. I don't even think this is from earth. It has traces of meteorite in it's system."

She checked the data printing out from her computer.

"Now this fascinating." She said after reading the data.

"What is?" Gray asked.

"This stuff has brain waves."

"You mean it thinks?"

"It appears so."

"So it's slime that's alive and can think? That's ridiculous. It doesn't make any sense that-...Wait a minute, earlier today Natsu referred to himself as we. But it was just the two of us. No one was with him or so I thought. Do you think that when he said that he could've been referring to the ooze?"

"Maybe. I'll have to run some more tests and I'll call you if I find out anything else."

"What should I do til then?"

"Keep an eye on Natsu. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash and if you can try to convince him to take that stuff off."

"Okay. Thanks Erza."

Gray left her office and went to search for Natsu who had gone down to the press where Gajeel and Laxus were talking. Once he arrived he changed back into his regular persona and made his way to Gajeel's office.

"Thanks to your photos Laxus we got that creep dead to right." Gajeel told him.

"I told you I could do the job Mr. Redfox." Laxus said.

"You did a job alright!" Natsu said slamming the door open. "A false one!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel said. "And how did you get in here? Security!"

"Save it you second rate hack!" Natsu said. "I'm here for those pictures Laxus! Where are they?!"

"You know this guy Laxus?" Gajeel asked the blonde man.

"He's no one Mr. Redfox. Just some loser who likes to cause trouble." Laxus said.

"Another lie!"

Natsu grabbed Laxus roughly and held him up, surprising him with his amazing strength.

"Tell him the truth you fraud!" Natsu demanded.

"The truth about what?"

"You know what! About who really shot Mrs. Redfox!"

"What's he talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know. I swear." Laxus fibbed.

"Liar!" Natsu threw Laxus across the room.

At that exact moment Juvia had arrived to bring Gajeel his lunch which he had left at home. She found it strange to see that no one was around and even stranger when she heard the loud noises coming from her brother's office. She quietly creaked the door open and look through to see something she couldn't believe.

"Look kid I don't know who you are or what's wrong with you but if you don't get out of here right now I'm calling the police!" Gajeel said.

Natsu then grabbed Gajeel roughly by his shirt and pushed up against the wall.

"If you don't call off that reward! I'm gonna-"

"No stop!" Juvia cried stepping inside the room. "Natsu what are you doing?! You're hurting him!"

Without a word Natsu dropped Gajeel and ran out the door. Juvia would've stopped him and tried to get some answers but she was too concerned with her brother's welfare at the moment to care. She went to his side and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "My back's a little sore but it'll be better by tomorrow. Did that psycho hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay." She took note of the huge mess that had been made in the office. Broken windows, turned over desks, papers scattered everywhere. "I can't believe Natsu would actually do this."

"You know that lunatic?" Gajeel asked.

"He's best friends with Gray. He's normally a very nice guy. I don't understand why he would do this."

"Maybe I should I put a hit out on him. He's almost as dangerous as Red Dragon or Black Dragon or whatever color he is now."

"Come on, let's clean this place up. I'll help you." She said getting started on picking up the fallen papers. 


End file.
